Avengers: Sorcerer of Fortune
by Shroud09
Summary: Harry Potter awakes after the final battle to discover he's all alone in a world where villains lurk in the Shadows. With nothing else but his survival skills, Harry becomes an assassin in the worlds underground. Reaping fear in the hearts of criminals. Some destiny's have a higher calling, and his may have its purpose.
1. The Path We Choose

**Avengers: Sorcerer of Fortune**

Chapter Beta By super-sherlocked-gallifreyan

 **Chapter 01: The Path We Choose**

Harry walked through the icy-snow streets of New York City with a cold expression. It wasn't as cold as Hogwarts' winters, but it was nonetheless cold.

It was almost strange to him, walking these streets.

If someone had asked him that question back when he was a student at Hogwarts, which for him was just two years ago, he would have laughed in that person's face. Now, however, he was an assassin for hire.

The Second Wizarding War against Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and the Ministry of Magic proved to be a disaster. It had turned, in everyone's opinion, for the worse, almost like it came out of someone's nightmare.

The Battle of Hogwarts was devastating. Everyone wasn't just fighting to protect him, they were fighting to protect their future.

However, the death toll was great. It would be amazing if they ever managed to recover.

However, that's not what caused Harry to work in the Muggle underworld. It was the final duel he had with Voldemort.

Their spells had clashed, and like before, their magic interacted with each other. From Harry's wand, or Draco's wand to be more accurate, Harry was casting a golden spell, one that he hadn't seen before. Form Voldemort, his killing curse had gone from green to pitch black.

Then there was that explosion. It wasn't an explosion as Muggles would have called it. It was more of a magical shockwave that seemed to have obliterate Voldemort instantly. Harry was thrown into the Great Lake.

When Harry crawled out the Great Lake, Hogwarts was gone and so were the people who were just there.

Harry had no idea what happened. He could only guess that their spells either cast him to an alternate place or the existence of magic was destroyed.

Harry didn't want to admit that it took him a long time to reach that conclusion, but it took him some time as he went to every magical place he'd been to only to find them empty, as if they never existed.

So, Harry set himself up as an assassin. It was really the only trade he could come up with. The only difference was that he was an assassin who hunted people like Voldemort.

It took him a full year to full prepare before he would tackle the underworld. He couldn't always use magic because of the Muggles and their technology. He had to find ways of killing without getting the wrong type of attention.

He was also using spells on himself to learn at a quicker and faster rate than normal. They were considered to be dark, but without the Ministry of Magic around to question him, he felt it was okay.

His body also grew too. He was no longer short and skinny. He was now a bit taller, standing a good five feet and ten inches. He was also very lean and had a cut stomach from all the Muggle exercise he had been doing for the past year.

It was then he decided to go on his first assignment.

A local drug lord, who had given the cops and neighborhood a bad name, was his first target. The only reason why the man wasn't put away was because there wasn't enough evidence to lock him up.

Harry knew his first assignment would be his toughest, so with a heavy heart, Harry set out to kill the renowned drug lord.

Not one who was used to public display, Harry grabbed his clothes and made custom clothing: all black with a hood that had a shadow spell on it to hide his face.

Harry managed to reach his target and even shoot him, but the problem was after that. A fire fight broke out, resulting in Harry being forced to kill almost everyone in the club before he managed to escape.

Ever since then, he was careful to pick his timing when going for the kill.

He had made a name for himself.

Cypher.

That's what he was being called, for he came and went, appearing as anyone, and disappearing as anyone. No one had anything on him and Harry like to keep it that way.

Though Harry's real education in the assassin's art came from the game Assassin's Creed. It was the game where he learned how to blend in and attack without being seen.

Harry sighed as he thought back on his life here.

It was hard. He had no friends, no connections; he was just a ghost in this world.

For Harry, he missed his friends. He missed everyone.

Harry quickly snapped out of his memories as he walked through the mean streets of New York City.

* * *

Without pause or a second glance, Harry pulled the trigger on his sniper and the loud bang erupted around him. Harry was pleased to see his mark went down like a tree.

Harry got up and left his job done, and he was quite happy knowing that he vanquish one more evil soul from this world.

Harry sighed as he once again sat at his table in a coffee shop. He sighed because the people he was targeting were becoming very easy to kill. In fact, they were hardly a challenge. Harry sighed as he wondered what he was going to do. Perhaps he should put his skills to use elsewhere. It seemed like he needed to change his profession again.

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you this special report. Tony Stark is missing after his convoy fell under attack by an unknown group of terrorists. The Military is not releasing any information…"

Harry got up his seat and quickly left. Determination filled his mind as he set out to Afghanistan.

Getting to Afghanistan was no simple task. For one thing, there were no direct flights to Afghanistan, and the second was the country was a warzone. That meant only troops went in, while the residence of the country were fleeing from the chaos. Those that could anyways. Harry knew there were many civilians trapped in the gunfire and many would not leave the homes of their ancestors.

So Harry flew to India, near Pakistan, before traveling northwest into Afghanistan.

It took Harry three weeks by foot, mostly because no one wanted to stop and help him because everyone around him was on edge.

Harry even saw remnants of bomb attacks in the many cities he passed by. What he saw made him sick.

In the end, Harry reached the site of where Tony Stark's convoy was attacked and looked around.

Harry could tell this attack was well coordinated and well planned. They had the details of the convoy's location and time, as well as its fighting strength. Harry wasn't like Mad-Eye Moody, who was so paranoid that he would attack anything that even moved. However, this was one of those times Harry was grateful that Moody's personality was rubbing off on him.

The bodies were all taken and removed, but Harry could tell from the area that the terrorist were after Tony Stark for a reason.

Harry racked his brain and remembered Tony Stark was America's Golden Boy in a manner of speaking, so it was possible he was being held for ransom.

Harry eyes noticed a spot of sand that had blood on it.

Harry pulled out his phone and quickly scanned the blood. The screen told him it was Tony Stark's.

Casting a tracking spell on the blood, Harry could see a line leading him to Tony Stark. Harry set off into the rocky desert.

* * *

Nicholas J. Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., was a hardened man who has seen his fair share of wars and battles over the course of his life. He was sixteen years old when he entered the United States Army, and through hard work and dedication, he rose through the ranks of the Army in their intelligence field as he left the Army as a Colonel. It was then when he was recruited into S.H.I.E.L.D.

Fury was hardly ever by the book and knew sometimes aggression needed to be met with aggression. Peace talks only existed when others sought out peace.

That is why, when he became the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., he did everything he could to protect people with the intelligence he had gathered to ensure their safety. Many didn't like how did things, especially on the World Security Council, but he did it none the less to keep people safe.

Some called him paranoid; others say he's deluded. However, he will stick to the mission no matter what.

So, it came to no surprise when Agent Carter reported that someone had slipped past a security checkpoint at an airport. Nick Fury started ordering everyone to find out who it was.

The image showed a figure wearing black clothing with some red markings. What made matters worse was the fact the FRS scanner could not see past the shadow on the person's face, making any possible means to identify the individual impossible.

In the end, Fury called in several agents who where in the area too shadow the individual.

What happen in the next hour was considered to be Fury's worse day.

All the agents failed to follow the individual.

Fury let out a heavy sigh and wondered not only how, but who would have the skills to bypass security at an international airport that led to an active warzone.

"Sir, should we get Agent Barton to follow this individual or perhaps Agent Romanoff?" Maria Hill asked. Nick Fury looked up at his second-in-command and gave a long sigh.

"Both are on another assignment. By the time they get there, he will be long gone," Fury said as he gave another sigh and leaned back.

"This is not the first time this individual has popped up on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar, is it?" Maria Hill as she tried to get a rid on her boss.

"No, it's not. He appeared a year ago, killing a club owner who was also a drug lord down in Miami."

"That's not surprising. He had many enemies, didn't he?" Maria Hill said.

Nick Fury presses a button on his desk, and a picture on the wall showed, showing the still-frame picture of when the local drug lord was shot. His killer was out of frame.

"This image was taken from a security camera. The Miami Police Department missed it, so they are treating it as a cold case, but if you look closely at the reflection behind him," Fury said as he moved in closer to the glass mirror. The image showed a figure wearing black clothing with a red marking and a red sash around his waist.

"We have nothing on him. Nothing. He shows up in some of the most violent cities, puts down the most dangerous criminals, and disappears just as quickly as he comes. In fact, we're not even sure if this person is a male," Nick Fury said.

"Should you tell the council?" Maria Hill asked.

"You think that is wise? Informing the council that, for the past year, a ghost has been beating us in Intelligence and is able move in and out of places undetected. It doesn't surprise me the agents on the ground failed to keep track of him."

"What should we do then?"

* * *

Harry looked up into the sky in surprise after hearing a huge explosion. A figure in some sort of armor came dropping out of the sky and landed some feet away from Harry. Harry rushed forward and looked at the person, who was now laying on the sand. To his surprise, he realized it was Tony Stark, and he did not look good.

Harry grabbed Tony and quickly apparated him to an abandon town. Harry opened one of the doors and laid Tony Stark down on a bed before pulling out his wand and casting some spells. He was no healer, but he did know a couple things about healing.

"Drink," Harry said as he placed his water pouch on the lips of Tony Stark. Tony briefly opened his mouth, and Harry allowed the water to go down his throat.

Harry began to wonder when the last time Tony actually got some decent water was, or food for that matter.

Two days later, Tony Stark woke up with a groan.

"I see you're awake," Harry said, and Tony nearly jumped up in a mock defensive position. Or maybe it was his defensive position.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Harry said as he was managing a small fire where he was cooking some food. Tony didn't need to know he made the fire magically.

"How long have I've been out?" Tony asked in confusion as he finally lowered his hands.

"Two days. I was worried you wouldn't wake up," Harry said as he grabbed some meat off of his stick and ate it. "Want one?" Harry asked, offering Tony his other stick.

Tony didn't bother asking what it was. He was so hungry that he literally started swallowing the entire meat whole before he choked and cough.

"Take it slow. I know it's not America Steak, but it will do for the time being," Harry said as he grabbed a water canteen and handed it to Tony. Tony drank and literally drained the entire canteen.

"Why are you covering your face?" Tony asked in confusion.

"I have enemies, enemies that would do whatever it takes to kill me. So, to protect people, I hide myself. I am, in many ways, just a shadow," Harry said as he ate the remaining meat off of his stick.

"Are you going to keep me prisoner?" Tony asked.

"God no. I didn't save you just to keep you against your will."

"Where are we?"

"In an abandon town. No one comes here. This place has been forgotten, both by the people and by the land," Harry said in a calm tone of voice.

"You said you're being hunted. Anyway I can help?" Tony asked.

"Kind of you to offer, Mr. Stark, but no, there's really nothing you can do to help me," Harry said sadly.

Harry was starting to curse himself for breaking his rule not to form attachments.

"Look, when I get back, I'll make sure that you are heavily rewarded for what you did. Plus, if I can get the heat off of you, which would make things better; at least for me."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Harry said in an amusing tone of voice.

"Not unless I can repay you for what you've done," Tony said.

"Alright, I'll hold you to that. If I have any need of you, I'll see you at your place," Harry said.

"You're not going to come with me?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I like to be in the shadows. I'm not really the type who likes to stick in the spotlight," Harry said. He pulled out the phone in his pocket and tossed it to Tony before he gets up and walks out the door; so Tony Stark wouldn't see him disapparate.

"Hey Rhodey. It's Tony…" Tony said but was cut short when the man on the phone suddenly got excited.

"TONY! WHERE THE HEL ARE YOU?!" the man known as Rhodey shouted through the telephone.

"I don't know. In some abandoned town. Can you track this phone? It's going to be dark soon, and I don't want to be here when the sun goes down, so yeah. Please hurry," Tony says as he hangs up the phone and walks outside.

Barely ten minutes went by before four Black-hawk helicopters appeared with Tony Stark going on board. Harry stood on the mountain side watching them go, not sure if he would really meet Tony Stark again.

* * *

Author Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. It has been beta, thanks to super-sherlocked-gallifreyan. Once again Voldemort is not in this story as he is as they would say, bit the dust. Please R&R and tell me what you guys think and hope to see.


	2. The Curse of Fate

**Avengers: Sorcerer of Fortune**

Chapter beta by Super-Sherlocked-Gallifreyan

 **Chapter 02: The Curse of Fate**

 **Rio de Janeiro, Brazil August 2nd 2010**

Harry was walking the cold streets of Brazil after killing the local drug lord and all of his lieutenants. He was thinking of calling it a night and grab some shut eye when he saw some movement out of the corner of his eye.

Harry looked and saw armed men moving through the streets. Harry frowned, wondering what was going on. Putting his hood back on, Harry followed them, keeping to the shadows and out of sight.

Harry walked up behind one of the men and slit his throat. He grabbed his neck as if to stop the bleeding as Harry grabbed and dragged him into the dark alleyway.

Harry dropped the now dead corpse and looked at his gear. The gear was clearly designed for a covert operation: all black and no patches, meaning that if he died, the country can't blame whoever it was that preformed the illegal operation on Brazil's soil. Although, looking at the weapons and gear, it was clearly American's.

Harry slipped into the shadows the moment the doors burst open and a group of soldiers came out looking pissed.

Harry moved behind them, ignoring how everyone was looking at him.

Harry suddenly noticed that the men started to run after a guy in a red sweatshirt.

Harry ran behind the last guy and stabbed him in the heart the moment he attempted to turn the corner.

"Jenkins why aren't you follow target?" an old commanding voice said. Harry ignored the voice and moved on.

Harry moved forward onto the chase and jumped on the back of the guy who managed to jump to the roof, and killed him instantly by planting the hidden blade inside of his back, piercing both his heart and lungs.

Harry ran forward and followed the guy in the red sweater, who was on the back of an empty coke rake, trying to catch his breath.

"Want to explain to me why those men are chasing you?" Harry asked as he got in front of the man.

"Why are you helping me? Do you know who I am?" the man said as he was trying to calm down.

"No," Harry said.

"Then why…"

"Because you're a good man. So, tell me why are they chasing you?" Harry said.

"It's a long story. I can't tell you here. I do, however, have to get out of the city and possibly the country," the man said.

"Follow me," Harry said. Harry looked to his right and saw one of the commando's. Bringing out his FN Five-Seven, he opened fire on the man, who quickly took cover by the door he came through.

Harry gestured the man to leave as he opened fire providing cover and ignoring the screams of the people.

"He's got help," a voice said in Harry's ear. Harry smiled as he listened to what the enemy was saying.

"Shots have been fired. I repeat shots have been fired," a woman said.

Harry disappeared down the alley, following the man, who stop in front of another man wearing a military uniform.

Harry opened fire once again, killing the driver and causing the man to reach for his own gun. Harry tossed a grenade at the van and pushed the man into the alleyway that led away from the chasers. Harry turned around and opened fire, killing a commando while the rest took cover. Harry disappeared down the alley only to see the man was now running from three individuals.

Harry gave a sigh and started chasing them only to see them enter the power plant.

Harry entered the power plant and looked around only to see that four men had his partner corner. He was getting punched, and there was a strong beeping sound.

Harry entered the room prepared to kill the men when suddenly one of the guys went down.

{What is this? What are you?} the leader said.

Harry pulled out his hidden blade and showed it to them. The blade caused the four men to back away from him.

{Touch him again, and I'll rip your hearts out from your chest.} Harry said, leaving the threat hanging in the air. The three scattered, determined to get as far as possible away from him. Harry turned to see if the man was alright, but he was now standing in front of the tall, green man.

"Awe, hell," Harry said.

The giant fist came from nowhere, but Harry managed to dodge it. Harry backed away as the second fist came clear and strong. Harry barely managed to slip past the next fist that came at him. Harry then realized the big green guy had both fists up and was ready to smash him into the ground. Casting a repellent charm, Harry blocked the fists with his own, but his knees buckled, and he groaned as he was trying to not fall down.

Harry, however, could feel his muscles and bones screaming in protest.

Finally, after what felt like an entirety, Harry rolled backwards, allowing the fists to hit the ground, causing the ground to tremor and throw Harry off balance.

Harry then felt as if the wind was knocked out of him as he realized the giant green man had closed the gap between them and was successful in punching him.

Harry was thrown backwards, and he felt himself land on the back of the wall.

Harry groaned as he suddenly heard the sound of gunshots. He got up and placed his hand on the ground. A bright circle appeared beneath him, and Harry could feel himself healing as well as his muscles becoming stronger.

The Titan Enchantment was a forbidden enchantment because it not only made you powerful and stronger, but it would change you into your true self for all to see. Voldemort used this on himself when he was younger to become more powerful than Dumbledore.

Harry learned this enchantment just prior to the battle of Hogwarts. He just thought he would never have to use it.

Harry got up and charged forward as the soldiers were already getting taken down very easily.

Harry punched the big green man, causing him to stumble backwards and fall on the ground.

Harry didn't know how strong he was now that he cast the Titan's Enchantment on himself, but he doubted that he could truly match strength with the big guy in front of him.

Harry dodged the punch before jumping up and kneeing the big man in the face, causing him to fall backwards.

The big guy got up and gave a huge roar, which seemed to have echoed all around him.

Harry moved as the big guy came crashing through the factory as he was trying to capture Harry, who was slipping through everything. The moment the big green guy hands came close to grabbing Harry, Harry cast a powerful banishing charm that sent the big guy flying through the wall and outside.

For a moment Harry worried that the big guy would attack civilians, but a roar was heard some distance away and Harry relaxed.

Harry quickly disappears into the shadow as military soldiers wearing uniforms of the United States Air Force came through the building.

Harry didn't need to stay, and the man, whom he had helped had vanished.

Harry paused as he jumped onto the rooftops and wondered what that big green guy was. For a moment, Harry thought it was an Ogre. However, Harry brush that aside. The strength and speed of his opponent was far higher than any Ogre's.

Since the Titan Enchantment was placed upon him it meant he would be forced to go into hiding for a while, so he could adjust to his new found strength and abilities.

There was another reason why Harry wanted to disappear. There was a commando who saw his battle with the big guy, and no doubt the U.S. Military will want to integrate him about his fighting skills and his abilities.

It was something he didn't want nor need.

The only problem was, he had no place to lay low. He was always on the move and had no place to go to.

Then he remembered Tony Stark. He did say if he could think of anything, he would go meet him at his place.

With a heavy heart and knowing what he must do, Harry disapparated and reappeared in Malibu, California.

* * *

He was able to walk through the streets without a problem. The people hardly notice him thanks to his concealment spells.

Reaching Tony Stark's place wasn't easy. There seemed to be a stronger security there. Ignoring the security, Harry easily moves past the front gate and walks towards the front door.

"May I ask who you are, sir." a voice said beside the door. Harry looked at it and realized it was an intercom.

"I'm here to see Tony Stark. It's about the favor he owes me," Harry said.

"Mr. Stark is not home right now. You'll have to make an appointment to see Mr. Stark at the earliest…" Whatever the man on the intercom was about to say ended when a loud roar, almost like a jet arrived and landed next to Harry. Harry turned and saw the strange helmet he saw on Tony in the desert only it was gold with red markings.

"Hey, you're here. I knew you come," Tony said as his visor flipped open, revealing his face.

"Tony, I see you have a strange fashion sense," Harry said in an amusing tone of voice.

"Oh, this? Come on, I'll show you what I'm working on," Tony said as the front door opened. "Hey, Jarvis, what room is available for my friend here?" Tony said as he walked in.

"The secondary bedroom you built for guest should be available."

"Great! Have him have security clearance for the whole house."

"Indeed. What is your name, good sir?" Jarvis said leaving the question hanging in the air.

Tony looks at Harry, and Harry was stumped. He did not think this through.

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said removing his concealment charms and his hood.

"You're a lot younger than I was expecting," Tony said as he looked at Harry.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Harry said as he followed Tony into the bedroom.

"So what brings you here?" Tony asked.

"Shouldn't you get out of that suit first?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Tony said as he looked at himself. "Oh yeah," Tony replied as he walked towards where his piano was and, dropping into the hole. Harry followed suit and looked at Tony in surprise, who was struggling to get out of his suit. After a few attempts, he finally was out and able to walk around without the suit of metal on him.

"So, what brings you here?" Tony asked as he wiped the sweat off of him with a towel.

"Got into some trouble in Brazil. I was fighting some special forces, then I had to fight some big green guy. The bastard was insanely strong."

"The Hulk?! You fought the Hulk?!" Tony said in shock and awe.

"It's that's what he's called? Yeah, it was without a doubt one of the toughest fights in my life. I wasn't sure if my natural abilities would affect him at all," Harry said.

"What natural abilities?" Tony asked.

Harry gave him a questioning look as if trying to see if he could be trusted. Seeing how Tony revealed his secret to him about the strange suit he was using, Harry felt it was okay to tell him a part of his secret.

"I'm a sorcerer. I can do magic," Harry said. To prove he was telling the truth, he changed Tony's towel into a spider. Tony was freaking out as he tried to get the spider off of him. Harry was smiling, but quickly changed the spider back into a towel.

"Don't do that again!" Tony said in a mock angry tone. Harry smiled.

"So the fact I couldn't see your face before was because of…"

"Yeah, concealment charms meant to hide my identity from anyone who wishes to know who I am. I'm not the type who likes to stand out. I normally keep to myself, but this latest incident may force the military to look into me, and I need a place to lay low."

"You chose the perfect place. Hey, despite magic, are you good with technology?" Tony asked. Harry nodded.

"Great! Maybe you can help me out with some problems I've been having," Tony said in a strong tone of voice.

* * *

Author Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I bet none of you were expecting the Harry to battle the hulk. I'll explain the Titan Enchantment in the next chapter. So cheers, and R&R


	3. A Vigilante's Truth

**Avengers: Sorcerer of Fortune**

Chapter was beta by SuperSherlockedGallifreyan

 **Chapter 03: A Vigilante's Truth**

 **August 30** **th** **, 2010 – Malibu, California**

Harry hated to admit it, but he was enjoying his time with Tony. The two of them talked a lot, and Harry felt relieved that he had someone to talk to. Tony even emptied out an old storage area to make as Harry's personal training grounds in a manner of speaking.

They talk a lot, mostly about Tony's intentions and new found motivation. Tony would never hand over the Iron Man suit to the Military. The damage would be deadly if it fell into the wrong hands, and the risk was far too high.

It had been nearly three weeks since Harry arrived, and he already felt like he was at home. It was strange knowing this was Tony Stark's home.

Harry walked out of the shower with a towel around his waist. Since Tony was out doing another 'flight test', he thought he would be alone for a while. He was wrong.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't realize Tony had a guest," a young, red-hair woman said.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting company," Harry said in confusion. The young woman seemed to have blushed, and Harry knew why. He had a very cut and lean body.

"Yes, I should put on some clothes," Harry said as he retreated into his guest room and grabbed some pants. He came back with a tank top on and looked at the woman who had entered the house.

"I'm sorry, Tony didn't say anything about having someone here."

"I'm his bodyguard," Harry said. It was a cover that both Tony and Harry both came up with.

"I'm sorry?"

"Since the incident, Tony felt he would feel safer with a bodyguard to protect him. I was lucky when he chose me," Harry said.

"Yes, where is Tony?" the woman asked.

"Mr. Stark is downstairs in his garage. Shall I inform Mr. Stark of your arrival Ms. Potts?" Jarvis said.

Harry shook his head when he heard Jarvis' voice. It had taken him a while to get used to it.

"Yes, please. There are some things Tony needs to sign," Ms. Potts said.

Tony came up once again looking a bit sweaty and saw Ms. Potts standing there.

"Pepper, good to see you again. You had something for me to sign? It's not my company is it?"

"No, just some paperwork to authorize the final shipments of weapons before they close down," Pepper said.

"Yes, introductions. Pepper meet my new personal bodyguard, Harry Potter. Harry, this is Virginia Potts. You can call her Pepper," Tony said.

"Yes, we met," Pepper said as she collected the papers and walked out the door.

"Pepper is my personal assistant. She literally runs the company on my behalf or can in many ways," Tony said once she was out the door and in her car.

"You sure it's a good idea to isolate yourself when you're one of the most sociable people in the world?" Harry asked as he drank one of Tony's sodas.

"For the time being, yes. I don't want my moves to be monitored, not like before. Anyway, how are your abilities? Can you control them now?"

"It wasn't a question about control; it was a question of restraint. And yes, I can restrain myself now to the point I won't hurt others without intent," Harry said.

"You have to tell me; what is this Titan Enchantment?"

Harry looked at Tony as if he was digging his own grave.

"What do you know about the Greek Gods? Their origin?"

"They overcame their parents, the Titan's, and ruled the Earth once they were dethroned. Everyone knows the story," Tony said.

"That story is more real than you think. The Titan's Enchantment is a special enchantment that is placed upon an individual for life. It increases one's powers to the highest possible level, and I'm not just talking about becoming the most powerful sorcerer. Your intelligence, strength, speed, even stamina is all greatly increased. The drawback is the enchantment also reveals your true nature inside of you."

"So the war between the Olympians and Titans are…"

"Past sorcerer's, both who had the enchantment place upon them and were fighting for control. People saw it, and thought it was Gods facing their greatest foes. They never truly understood what was going on."

"I never would have thought of that," Tony said,

"Not many do."

"I wonder if any other myths have some truths to them," Tony said.

"I wouldn't know. I only know for sure the truth behind the Titan's Enchantment."

"Sounds like the Super Soldier Serum." Seeing Harry's blank expression, Tony went on. "It's what created the world's first superhero, Captain America. He had poor health and was denied to enlist, but when he got the serum, he was transformed to the highest level of human perfection. It was truly the greatest scientific breakthrough of the millennium."

"Sounds like the Titan's Enchantment. I never thought I would be force to cast it, but given that I was facing something must stronger and faster than myself, I felt it was the best choice."

"How do you cast it anyways?"

"You need to have a lot of magical power just to cast the enchantment, not to mention you must be still and undisturbed for a certain amount of time. In most cases, you would need more than one person to help you cast it, but I'm strong, so I was able to solo cast it," Harry said.

It was true. Back in the Forbidden Forest when Voldemort first killed him, or failed to kill him, he had somehow absorbed not only Voldemort's power, but the magical existence of the Horcrux as well making him nearly as Dumbledore said, twice as strong as Voldemort himself. Harry, was just too scared of his own power.

"Anyway, I need you to run an errand. I have reason to believe my company's board of directors are dealing under the table, so I want you to look into all the shipment manifest in the past ten years. Get everything. If they are dealing under the table, then I want to stop them before more people's lives are put in danger," Tony said. He gave Harry a USBflash drive. "This is a lock chip. It will bypass all the security and get you into the Stark Industries Server."

"I can't appear in public, not as Harry Potter."

"I know. It's why the Vigilante has to make an appearance again. Make it look like a break-in from a rival company to steal this information," Tony said.

Harry nodded his head.

* * *

In his 'Vigilante' outfit as Tony called it, Harry slipped past every Stark Industries employee to reach Tony's private office.

Harry easily opened the door and slid in before locking the door.

Getting on the computer, Harry plugged in the USB lock chip and started downloading every file he could get his hands on. It was then that he noticed a strange file on the ghost drive that caused him to pause for a brief moment. Looking at the file, Harry couldn't help but be shocked at the he saw. It was more than enough proof to destroy the Board of Directors.

The door burst open and an old, bald guy walked in with a security team.

"See, like I said, an intruder," the old man said.

"Step away from the computer and put your arms in the air," the Head of the Security Department said. Harry looked at the download and realized it still needed time.

Harry stepped away from the computer, allowing them to see they could not see his face no matter what angle they looked at him. Harry only smiled. His concealment charms really did work wonders.

Harry walked forward, causing some of the guards to hesitate, not knowing what he was going to do.

Harry said nothing, knowing the illusion of confidence was by portraying yourself as confident. This allowed others to believe they could not win.

Harry walked forward and raised his hands in the air, all while keeping a smile on his face for them to see. Two guards moved forward in an attempt to seize him. The moment they were close, Harry attacked with what could only be described as blind fury. Not even bothering to defend himself, Harry sends blow after blow to each security guard. For Harry, everyone was moving at an incredibly slow pace, allowing him to hit them past their defenses. In the end, only two guards remained standing with the old man, who took a step back realizing that his security team was outmatched.

Harry put his hands to his temple and gave them a farewell as he went back to the computer to see the download was finished. He took the USB while the old man got on his phone and started calling the police. Harry walked past him and quickly disappeared down the hall all while smirking at the old man who could only look at him.

Harry walked through the front door and walked out to the parking lot. The moment he got behind a truck, he cast a disillusion spell on himself that allowed him to walk away unseen.

* * *

Harry walked inside Tony's mansion to see the news was on in the living room with Tony watching it.

"… It still isn't clear what was taken by the thief, but it is suspected that several highly important documents as well as information between Stark Industries and the Department of Defense were stolen. The F.B.I. is mounting a full scale investigation into the matter in order to secure the files that were stolen…"

"Mute," Harry said.

Tony turned around and saw Harry standing there.

"Your handy work, I presume," Tony said.

"Yeah, looks like someone in your company had your office bugged. It was most likely your computer as I didn't say a word when I was there, not to mention there was some executive guy there. Old man, bald with a gray beard."

"Obi? Obadiah Stane?"

"Your partner?"

"Business Partner. Friend of my dad's. He runs the company as the second head."

"Well, you wanted dirt, and got you dirt," Harry said as he tossed the USB to Tony.

"Anything interesting I should know about that's on here?" Tony asked as he looked at it.

"There seems to be a modified version of your suit. Someone in your company is building it under some place called Sector Sixteen. Code name: Iron Monger," Harry said.

Tony looked shocked at what he heard.

"I take it you know who is responsible," Harry said.

"If Obadiah is responsible, then he's clearly been planning this for some years."

"Years? You said he was friends with your father. Could he have been jealous of your father's abilities and leadership? Jealous of what he couldn't have or get? That he feelsovershadowed?"

Tony stared at Harry with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Remembering the times he and dad used to talk, it did seem like my father did overshadow Obadiah. If he's been jealous all these years, then he could very well have been trying to destroy my family."

"Tony, your family legacy is what you decide it is. You say you don't want a body count to be your legacy. Why not use your legacy to build a better tomorrow instead of a path of blood?" Harry said.

"You know, I have this weird sense that I should just listen to you and accept what you're saying. I normally don't get that feeling."

"I know. I have that way with people. One reason why I stay alone is that I seem to be bend other's to my will."

"You're afraid of your power, of what you can do," Tony said.

"If a man does not fear what his strength can do to others, then that man has no right to lead others towards a tomorrow," Harry said. It was perhaps the wisest thing he had ever said in his life.

"I'll have to remember that. It's also good to talk to someone about this. Ever since my parents died, I've been well… I've just been trying to live like every day is my last," Tony said.

"We recuperate how we best know how to. I'm sure you had a strong bond with your parents, and in many ways, you wish they didn't die. It's because of this, a void can fill your heart and give you a taste of a living hell. What's important is how we move past that point to become stronger, not just for yourself, but for those who lives will be impacted byyour own choice," Harry said.

"How is it that a young twenty year old can be so wise?" Tony half asked Harry.

"Age isn't wisdom. Learning from your experience, that's wisdom. I have had many adventures when I was a teenager. I also had to grow up fast. Wisdom just came to me much later than I wanted. Besides, your next choice is what to do with your information."

"I was thinking I would find my weapons and destroy them. What do you have in mind?"

"Blackmail the board."

"What?" Tony said, shocked.

"This is a theft. Information was stolen. You could easily blackmail the board as a third party who wants to find a way to get rich," Harry said. He partly blamed Malfoy for this thought, but it would be a Malfoy who would come up with such an idea. Harry didn't know if he even wanted to thank Malfoy for his school year bullying.

"I'm sure you love to direct the company your father built in a new direction. The board is against that. Use this against the Board to seize control of the company and its future."

"Good point. I'll get right on it." Tony said as he gets up.

* * *

Nick Fury sat behind his desk in his private office aboard the Helicarrier. He was watching the footage that the tech team managed to piece together from General Ross' little venture in Brazil. The military suffered heavy losses and didn't accomplish anything. The only thing they did was piss off the Hulk, and that was something not even he wanted to happen. It got worse when General Ross accused him that one of his agents killed several of his men. Fury wasn't even aware of the operation and had no agent near the Hulk.

However, watching the footage, Fury couldn't help but be shocked at what he saw. The same individual, the one who has eluded him for a year, had not only survive a battle with the Hulk, but he actually defeated the Hulk. Fury, for the life of him, would have never have put those two words together before. Yet here it was as he watched it again, the powerful punch that sent the Hulk flying through the factory and out to the city.

Fury couldn't help but wonder if the person was an Enhanced, or if he was some sort of mutant, or if he or someone he know did the impossible that had been an attempted for nearly seventy years: recreate the Super Soldier Serum. He didn't even want to think that was possible, yet he couldn't explain what he was seeing. He was stunned beyond belief,and that was not an easy thing to do.

"Sir?" Maria Hill said as she entered the office.

"Agent Hill," Fury said, looking up.

"Are you alright, sir?"

"Have you seen the raw footage from the Military in Brazil?" Fury asked.

"No, sir."

"See for yourself," Fury ordered, turning his monitor so his Deputy Director could watch what he was seeing.

Agent Hill eyes told the entire story. She too, like Director Fury, was stunned beyond belief that someone actually defeated the Hulk.

"How is this possible?" Maria Hill asked, too stunned to ask anything else.

"I do not know. This person is a wild card and a dangerous one at that. Hill, I want you to get all level eight agents available immediately. If this person is sighted, do not engage. Until we can find him, S.H.I.E.L.D. will not risk fighting another Hulk-like being."

"Understood, sir," Maria Hill said as she left the room.

Nick Fury sighed and looked at a still frame from the video. This person just became perhaps the world's most dangerous person ever.

And he still had no information on this person!

Nick Fury buried his head on his desk and wished he had lost both eyes, so he wouldn't have to see this type of stuff. He still had to deal with it, though. He was the director. In fact, he wasn't sure how to even handle such an individual. He prayed, should he ever meet the person, he would survive his encounter. That alone would be a miracle.

Fury gave a long sigh and stood up. He immediately got to work and looked at Coulson's report. Now, his only eye was really about to pop out of his socket. The same person who fought the Hulk broke into Stark Industries and stole some files. Coulson was just reported having seen him exit the building with the security guards looking spooked.

Fury wondered what he was doing at Stark Industries and what he was after. Could he be a mercenary? Or did he actually work for someone? And if so, then who did he work for?

Fury once again wished he was not in charge. Nick Fury had never had to deal with a 0-8-4 like this before.

Fury calmed down and tried to anticipate the man's next move.

It was unknown why the break-in occurred, but someone was behind it. He then began to pull up all the information on Stark Industries they had. Most of the information was protected by one of the best firewalls in the country if not… the world.

The only way to approach this problem would be to talk to Tony Stark himself. The problem with that was that Stark had been avoiding everyone. Perhaps there was something that he could use to get Stark to talk to him.

Like a lightbulb, or in this case, getting hit in the head as Nick Fury slapped himself, he pulled out his folder on the Avengers Initiative.

This would spark Stark's interest. Now, he had to meet Tony Stark himself, and that meant going public with Tony.

"Hill," Fury said into his earpiece.

"Yes, sir."

"Get some agents to analyze Stark Industries. Find out what's going on with them."

"Yes, sir."

Nick Fury stood up and looked at the Avengers Initiative folder. The 0-8-4 would be a powerful asset, if he could be trusted. Now, he hoped nothing went wrong during his meeting with Tony Stark, and if he was lucky, if the planned worked… the 0-8-4 as well.

For the first time, Nick Fury believed he had a chance to be ahead of the game.

* * *

Author Notes: As promise, the Titan's Enhancement as been revealed. It basically a magical version of the Super Soldier Serum. Also, Harry is stronger physically to the point he can fight just about anyone. However, individuals like Thor and the Hulk are going to be stronger than him. He's also learning this worlds knowledge and history.

Hope you guys like the little history I did for the Titan's Enhancement.

Harry Potter is now a Enhance. I did this because we got Captain America who is a Super Soldier, and Tony Stark who is a Human and Thor who is a Asgardian. So Basically Harry is the Fourth person to finish the cube. Not to mention I did this for another reason later on in the story. Maximoff's.


	4. The Stepping Stone

**Avengers: Sorcerer of Fortune**

 **Chapter 04: The Stepping Stone**

 **September 1st, 2010**

Tony was trying hard to not look uncomfortable, but he was very uncomfortable. His assistant, Virginia 'Pepper' Potts, stood over him with anger written over her face.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" she demanded.

"I'm a genius," Tony said. "Not that I should compliment myself, which is what I'm doing, but in hindsight, this is the greatest technological breakthrough since the Super Soldier Serum; actually, that's scientific, so in other words…"

"Tony!" Pepper shouted over her boss.

"Relax, Pepper. I'm completely fine," Tony said as he picked up his drink of scotch. Pepper took it out of his hands and set it on the table.

"Oh my god, I came here because of the theft, and here I found you wearing… whatever that armor is."

"Actually, it's a suit made of titanium…."

"I don't care! Tony, you're just going to kill yourself if you keep doing this."

Harry stood there with an amused look on his face. Tony had left a couple of hours ago in his Mark III suit and destroyed his weapons caches that the Ten Rings used. When he came back, Pepper arrived and caught him in his suit. Needless to say, she wasn't thrilled to see her boss becoming a vigilante.

Harry watched the two bicker like they were a couple.

"Pepper, relax. The suit is designed to take punishment. If it wasn't, then I would let someone like Rhodey pilot it, which by the way, you have to see. It's amazing. I really outdid myself this time…"

"Tony, you need to stop, or you're going to end up getting yourself killed," Pepper said.

"I shouldn't be here, not unless it was for a purpose," Tony said. It was the first thing he said that was serious, and it caused Pepper to fall silent. "Why is it that so many young men and woman had to die for my sake? Why is it that I am even here? I'm not crazy Pepper. I just know what I'm doing is right."

"Is that so? Then I quit," Pepper said as she turned to walk out the door.

"You've stood by my side all these years as I reap the benefits of destruction, and now that I'm trying to protect the people who I put in harm's way, you're just going to walk out," Tony said, causing Pepper to stop and look back at Tony.

"Just because it's the right thing to do, doesn't mean it's right, Tony."

"That makes no sense what so ever. Besides, I'd rather leave behind something greater than just a body count as my legacy. I want to help change the world, find a way to create peace, not through violence," Tony said as he sat down, looking, for the first time, passionate about his goals.

"You're all I have too, you know," Pepper said before she walked out the door.

Tony looked at Harry, who was watching him with an amused look in his eye.

"What?" Tony asked, clearly confused.

"You two bicker like you're a couple," Harry said in amusement.

"Pepper has known me for a long time. She has, like I said, stood by my side all these years. There's nothing romantic about us," Tony said.

Harry shook his head and walked into the kitchen.

Grabbing a Pepsi, he walked out and decided to head towards the beach.

Harry wasn't sure what he should do with himself. Before, he always had someone to steer and guide him. Now, he was lost. For the first time, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do.

The Titan's Enchantment was supposed to make him reveal himself for all the world to see. It's what turned Tom Riddle into the monster known as Lord Voldemort. However, the transformation that Harry was expecting to happen didn't happen. If anything, he just got improved eyesight.

He also was now rich. Mostly thanks to Tony Stark, who manage to turn all of Harry's now worthless Gallons into money. Unfortunately, all the gold that he had as well as theinheritance from both his family and the Black family gold made him richer than he expected. He was now… a Billionaire, rivaling Tony Stark in terms of wealth.

He had all this money, but he didn't know what to do with it. Tony was kind enough to get him a secure checking account.

However, that's where the problem was. He had no identity in this world. In his previous life as he was labeling it, he was the Boy-Who-Lived or the Chosen One. They were identities that he was still struggling to come to terms with. Here, he wasn't sure who he was. All he had was his name, and it wasn't even a part of this world.

Harry was lost and confused. There was no doubt about it. Now, a man, who was twice his age, was seeking him for advice. Harry wasn't used to that. Sure he taught the D.A., but the situation was necessary to prepare his fellow students for war.

Harry sighed as he walked along the beach and looked at the people that were around.

Despite the bond he had with Tony, he had to leave. He wasn't a hero. He didn't see himself as one.

It was then that he remembered the time he was chosen to be the Fourth TriWizard Champion. It wasn't his choice. However, it did get him thinking; he could be a champion. He wasn't sure what that would mean for him though.

A loud explosion caught his attention, and he looked to see one of Stark Industries buildings had exploded.

Curiosity got the better of him, and he headed towards the building immediately.

Harry waited until he was out of everyone's sight before he magically cast a spell to turn him into his vigilante outfit.

Harry jumped into the traffic, ignoring the cars passing by on the freeway as he slipped through every car. The cars all honk their horns as Harry passed through the freeway. He jumped on top of a car and leapt onto the wall and immediately saw Pepper being escorted out of the building with several men.

Then, the ground began to move as a hole was created from underneath. A giant robotic suit climbed through the hole and stood before Pepper and the men.

"Your services are no longer required," the man in the suit said. The right arm raised up, leveling towards the group.

Harry casted an explosion spell, hoping it would get the suited man's attention. He was pleased to hear the man scream in pain. Harry jumped down off the wall and immediately pulled out two short, battle staves he kept on him that was recently made thanks to Tony.

Harry ran forward only to stop after a few steps to see the 'Iron Monger', as it was called turn and fire an armed mini-gun at him. The men quickly took Pepper to safety, awayfrom the fight.

Harry flipped up and spun, allowing the laser like bullets to pass underneath him as he turned in the air. Landing on his feet, Harry immediately rolled to his left before he got to his feet and threw one of the staves at Iron Monger and was pleased when the stave release an electric static. This caused Iron Monger to stumble as Obadiah Stane was trying to get his systems back online.

Or so Harry thought.

Iron Monger's shoulder opened up and fired a missile at him, forcing him to dodge it. The wall behind him exploded with incredible force.

 _'Get a hold of yourself Potter_ ,' Harry said to himself as he stood up.

"I remember you. I think it's time to pay you back for the stress you caused me," Iron Monger said.

"Stane!" a loud voice shouted into the air. Both Harry and Iron Monger turned and looked up to see Tony's Mark III heading towards them. Tony then slammed into Iron Monger and pushed him into the freeway.

Harry summoned his stave to him and rushed to join him.

* * *

"Agent Coulson, report," Nick Fury said into his earpiece the moment he got the phone call from Agent Coulson.

"Sir, Obadiah Stane has built a highly advance combat suit and is running loose. Right now he's fighting the 0-8-4 and another person in a smaller version of the suit," Coulson reported.

"Keep your eyes on the fight. If you get a chance, approach the 0-8-4 but with caution. See if you can arrange a meeting with him with S.H.I.E.L.D.," Fury ordered into his earpiece.

"Understood, sir," Coulson replied.

Coulson brought out his Glock 19 and rushed towards the edge of the now broken freeway wall. Once again, he had a hard time believing what he was seeing.

Meanwhile, Nick Fury was tapped into the live security feed of Stark Industries and was watching the fight carefully. He could barely see it, but he made sure to catch as much detail as possible.

* * *

Harry hit the back left metal knee of the Iron Monger and was pleased to see him drop his knee in response.

Tony fired his repulsors at the Iron Monger, causing the Iron Monger to be forced back onto Stark Industries grounds.

Harry quickly followed through and jumped to Stark Industries determined to keep the Iron Monger off balance in his fight.

Harry managed to reach Iron Monger just as he was getting to his feet. Hitting him with his battle staves, he threw Stane in the air, causing him to crash onto the roof.

 _'Damn, I'm really losing a grip on myself_ ,' Harry thought as Tony flew up to meet Stane on the roof.

Harry went inside the building, knowing the best access to the roof was inside. Harry could have apparated to the roof, but he could feel eyes watching him and didn't want them knowing what he could do magically.

Harry climbed the stairs only to stop as saw Tony falling through the roof and hanging on for his life.

Harry was wondering why Tony didn't fly out until he noticed that his chest piece was flickering on and off. Harry was confused as to why it was happening. Tony said the ARC Reactor could regenerate its own energy.

An explosion near Tony brought Harry out of his thoughts and he turned to see Obadiah Stane had his suit open and was firing rockets at Tony. The next flew overhead and missed Tony.

Before Obadiah could fire his next rocket, he felt something enter him. He looked down to see a stick impaling him. He looked and saw the strange vigilante that had broken into Stark's office. It was the last thing he saw, the unknown vigilante standing near the roof access with his hand outstretched. Obadiah stumbled and fell onto the ground dead.

Harry then saw Tony fall to the ground. Using his reflexes he honed during his years as a Seeker and duelist, he fired a small grappling hook, catching Tony before he hit the ground.

Harry sighed in relief as Tony landed on the ground safely.

Harry walked up and removes the ARC Reactor Chest Piece from Obadiah's now useless Iron Monger. He jumped down, landing next to Tony without problem and handed him the chest piece.

"Excuse me," a man said, walking up to the duo.

"Mr. Stark, good to see you're okay."

"Thanks…. Um."

"I'm Agent Phil Coulson from the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division," Phil Coulson said, introducing himself.

"Right, the guy I was supposed to meet about my escape," Tony replied.

"I think the question has answered itself. However, as much as I want to talk to you Stark, I would like to speak to your friend," Phil Coulson said, turning to look at Harry, who was thankful his concealment charms were still on and that he didn't take them down the moment the battle was over.

"Speak, Agent Coulson," Harry said.

"I have been ordered to relay a message from my superior. He wishes to meet you and offer you a job with us," Coulson replied.

Harry was stunned. He wasn't expecting to hear that.

"Interesting, I'll have to meet with your superior and talk to him," Harry replied, although, he had no interest in working for a government agency.

"Is there any way we can get a hold of you?" Phil Coulson asked.

"I'll speak with him tomorrow," Harry said.

Coulson looked like he wanted to ask further questions and get details from him, but he kept his mouth shut and nodded his head.

* * *

The next day, everyone was abuzz at what happen at Stark Industries. S.H.I.E.L.D., as Coulson said they could call it, had already released official statements on what happen. Harry was waiting outside ready to speak to Coulson's superiors. He paused as he took in what was being said.

"Sir, I appreciate you coming down here on a leap of faith," Agent Coulson said slowly. "But are you sure it's wise? This is a person who could hold himself against Banner. I doubt even if we brought the army here, your safety would be ensured. How do we know…"

"We don't. However, a leap of faith is sometimes the best hope we have against an unknown asset. Agent Carter did the same thing to Captain America. She had faith that Captain America would succeed in his mission when he wasn't being treated as a soldier. I'm merely taking a page out of Agent Carter's book," Nick Fury said.

"Faith."

"It's all I have about this meeting," Fury said.

Coulson said nothing more on the matter.

Harry sighed as he thought about this meeting. It was something he should have expected to happen. He was just avoiding it as much as he could.

Agent Coulson walked out the door. He quickly talked to Stark before nodding for Harry to follow him. Harry did so, and entered the room to see a woman with brunette hair standing beside a tall, dark man with an eye patch over his left eye.

"Greetings. I'm Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Nice to meet you. Some people call me Cipher," Harry said, shaking Fury's outstretch hand. Fury didn't push his name any further and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"The reason why I've requested this meeting is because you showed an impressive amount of skills. Also, there are some things I wish to have cleared up," Fury said.

Harry looked around the room to see that it was only Phil Coulson, the woman, and Nick Fury.

"Aw, yes, this is Deputy Director Maria Hill. She works as my second-in-command," Fury said, introducing the agent. "Agent Phil Coulson, you met last night."

Harry nodded his head before pulling out a jammer and turning it on. The three got tense when they saw it.

"Relax, it's to make sure this meeting isn't recorded. I've stayed in the shadows for a long time. I prefer to keep it that way," Harry said.

Fury didn't look happy but didn't push it.

"You popped up on our radar several times, and we still are unclear about your abilities. You even defeated the Hulk…"

"That was by luck, not strength or skill. My opponent was actually far stronger than me and could have defeated me," Harry said, remembering his encounter with the Hulk.

"Yet you showed that you're strong and fast. We haven't seen anyone like that since Captain America, who vanished nearly seventy years ago."

Harry nodded his head and waited for Fury to finish.

"Can you tell me how you acquired your abilities?" Fury asked.

"Hmm, that's hard to explain. I'm not even sure how to explain it. I guess you can call me an Enhanced," Harry said.

"Enhanced?" Fury repeated.

"Someone with special abilities. I guess you would call me a freak," Harry said, remembering what his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia always used to call him.

"I don't think that," Fury said. Harry looked at him in surprise. "I believe you are unique, incredible, and extraordinary," Fury replied. Harry remained silent. "The term 'Freak' is more of an insult with people of your abilities. Are there others out there like you?" Fury asks.

"As far as I'm aware, I'm the only one with my abilities."

"What are your abilities?" Fury asked.

"As you've already guessed, I have strength greater than the average man. I'm also fast and have a high level of stamina and endurance. The rest, you have to earn my trust to learn," Harry said.

Fury looked unhappy, but nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"I want to offer you a job. Work for me, and help keep the peace around the world stabilized," Fury said.

"Interesting and tempting offer. What does it include?"

"A paying job, free training, room, board, free food, possibly a long-term career, and free travel all paid at the government's expense," Fury replied, answering the question.

"The catch," Harry asked even though he was sure he knew what it was.

"You have to take orders from me and follow things through to the letter," Fury said.

"It's a tempting offer, but I'm afraid I must decline. If I wanted all that, I would have approached people like the F.B.I. or C.I.A. for a job. No, I prefer to operate alone. However, you do make a valid point."

"I do?" Fury said in confusion. Even Maria Hill and Phil Coulson looked slightly confused.

"You said your goal is to work to keep the peace stabilized. I'm not willing to work for you in that regards, but I'm willing to work _with_ you. I guess you could say you could hire me as a mercenary," Harry said in a calm tone of voice.

"Or how about a consultant?" Fury said. "What type of jobs do you want?"

"I don't mind assassinations as long as these people are really corrupt, or for a better word, evil. I don't do civilian assassination. If you need me to get intelligence, I'm willing to do that as well."

"Just one more question," Fury said.

"Ask away."

"Do you work for anyone else?"

"The only person that has really ever hired me was Tony Stark."

"Speaking of Tony Stark, I got something that may interest you. You showed remarkable skills and abilities. I want to tell you about the Avengers Initiative."

"I'm all ears," Harry said.

* * *

Author Notes: Some of you might be questioning why Harry met with Nick Fury so earlier in the game. Well because of the fact that Harry would have vanish after the battle and S.H.I.E.L.D. would have end up chasing a ghost instead. Harry next chapter will be a mission with S.H.I.E.L.D. Any suggestions are welcome in the Review. Till next time.


	5. Birth of Specter

**Avengers: Sorcerer of Fortune**

 **Chapter 05: Birth of Specter**

Beta: SuperSherlockedGallifreyan

 **Off the Coast of Africa**

"This island is an illegal weapons trade port. It has been on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar for a long time, but none of our operatives have ever been successful in tracking the shipments that come out of here. We just learn that these three are leaders of three different terrorist organizations and are there for unknown reasons. This is a rare opportunity for us. Unfortunately, we have no agent available to infiltrate the island," Agent Phil Coulson replied, explaining what was going on.

Harry said nothing as he looked at the intelligence.

"So, I'm basically to assassinate those three and gather what intelligence I can from them?"

"Exactly. The thing about terrorists is their best defense and offense is their ability to remain hidden. Once exposed, they have nowhere to hide," Agent Coulson replied.

Harry nodded his head in agreement.

Senior Field Officer Agent Phil Coulson volunteered to become Harry's 'handler' for missions. Harry didn't mind. He actually liked Coulson. The Agent was careful not to break the small alliance Harry had with S.H.I.E.L.D., and he was a good man to talk to.

"We're approaching the drop point," the pilot said.

"I'll notify you when I'm done," Harry said as the Quinjet slowed down. Harry opened the back ramp and prepared to disembark.

"Good luck," Coulson said as Harry jumped out of the Quinjet.

Harry felt the wind pushing against his body. He enjoyed it because it was almost as if he were playing another game of Quidditch. Harry opened his eyes and landed as softly as he could on a tree branch. Harry looked around and saw that the forest, for the most part, remained undisturbed.

Harry looked around and carefully moved through the forest, making sure he didn't make any noise or leave behind any evidence that he was there.

A border patrol walked through the forest, wearing clothing of an African Terrorist Cell. Harry paused as he tried to listen in to their conversation.

He remained still as the men were talking, but all Harry got was that today would be the final days of the western powers.

Something was clearly happening, and Harry didn't like it.

Thanks to the intelligence S.H.I.E.L.D. provided, Harry was able to move quickly through the tropical forest to the hidden port that the weapons went through.

After carefully scanning the area with his eyes, Harry quickly found there was no other way in without the guards noticing him. However, distractions were a key factor in case he needed to make it in without being seen.

Harry knelt low in the bush, hiding while watching the patrols move around. So far no one noticed him. A truck began to move forward, and Harry used that opportunity to come out of his hiding spot. Rolling underneath the truck, he grabbed and climbed onto the bottom.

The truck rolled into the hanger, and Harry dropped down, rolling next to the truck as men started to unload its weapons. He slipped past all the people who were unloading the weapons from the trucks.

Harry finally reached the door and went inside before attempting to find out what was going on.

Harry encountered no trouble other than a few security cameras and guards that were patrolling the area.

Finally, he reached the control room and saw that the three targets were sitting down talking. All of them were drinking Champagne and toasting to each other as if they were celebrating.

Harry's eyes opened wide in realization as to what was going on.

Entering the room with his FN Five-Seven, Harry opened fire, killing the three men before any of the guards had a chance to react.

"You'll never stop it," one of the terrorist cell leaders said.

Harry turned back and looked at him.

"We have been planning this for some time. You cannot stop the launch from destroying the western power," the man said as he took his last breath. He leaned his head back and died.

Harry walked up to the control and realized the three terrorist cells were gathered because they all had keys to a missile battery.

A Ballistic Missile.

Harry worked the controls, trying to shut down the launch, but it continued to count down.

He was getting frustrated because everything he was doing wasn't working. With the countdown at ten, Harry knew he was about to do something reckless.

Casting an explosion curse, Harry quickly disapparated as the port exploded in inferno fury.

* * *

Coulson was looking at the monitor, watching the security feed. 'Cipher', as he was called, wasn't seen, but Coulson suddenly felt the Quinjet rock before it was thrown off balance as a massive explosion erupted from the island.

A call came in, and Coulson took it.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to Nick Fury," Cipher said.

"Where are you?"

"On the beach," Cipher said as the Quinjet moved to pick up the asset.

Coulson said nothing, feeling a very strong vibe coming from Cipher. Something was wrong, and Nick Fury was either in trouble or there was something else out there.

* * *

It took them an hour to return to a S.H.I.E.L.D. base in the Europe. Nick Fury was being flown in an emergency Quinjet.

Coulson said nothing as Nick Fury once again stood beside Cipher.

Harry stood as calmly as he could, trying to bring his anger down. What happen and what he learn spoke volumes about S.H.I.E.L.D.

Nick Fury better have answers.

He was in a dark room with Coulson. No other agent was in the room as Harry was an unknown asset.

The doors opened and Nick Fury walked in, trying to portray himself as a confident leader.

"I didn't get a mission debrief on my desk, and I have phones ringing off the hook, wanting to know what that explosion was," Nick Fury said.

"Did you tell them I was coming?" Harry demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

"They knew I was coming! There was S.H.I.E.L.D. intelligence explaining I was there to assassinate them."

Nick Fury looked shocked beyond belief.

"I didn't tell anyone about this mission. Only a few even knew it was going on."

"Then you got a problem Fury! You got spies in your organization, people who are not who they say they are," Harry said in a clear, angry tone of voice.

"You're saying S.H.I.E.L.D. is compromised?"

"What else do you think I'm saying?" Harry says.

"Then we've got a problem. I need you to hunt down the traitors and eliminate them," Fury said.

"You would do that? Just let me kill S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents?"

"I cannot let anyone get wind of this. We don't know how many traitors there are, or who they are working for. As much as I would like interrogate them, I can't risk this agency being exposed to traitors. If you can get intelligence from them, by all means do so. Just stay in deep shadow conditions. I can't help you if you get caught, you know."

"Understood," Harry said as if he were taking orders from Nick Fury.

Harry knew it wasn't just one or two traitors within S.H.I.E.L.D., it was more like a small number of individuals that were working for someone else.

Harry disappeared into the darkness, knowing that he wouldn't have much contact with S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore.

* * *

He also knew Nick Fury would report that he was dead. This would, of course, allow him to move without S.H.I.E.L.D. attempting to track him.

The only information he had that Fury didn't know about was a location, a location that S.H.I.E.L.D. had no knowledge of.

Once Harry was covered in the darkness, he disaparated into thin air.

Harry walked the streets of Miami and quickly went to the safe house, which to say the least, was a nice house in the suburbs.

Harry knew this is where the signal transpired, and he calmly walked in, freezing the security camera to prevent anyone from knowing he was there.

Harry immediately killed the guard that was stationed in the back.

He moved as quickly as possible, killing everyone in the yard and house before talking all the intelligence he could find.

He had billions of dollars he could use that not even S.H.I.E.L.D. was aware that existed. He could easily build a place and start working against the renegades.

It wasn't much of a plan, but it was nevertheless a plan.

He needed another name other than 'Cipher'. He was basically an assassin and a sorcerer.

Sprite.

If he remembered correctly from his Books of Monsters in his third year at Hogwarts, a Sprite was a spirit who lost their way and was said to be the soul of a witch or wizard of incredible power.

As much as Sprite sounded good, it got him thinking about possibly a word that was better, one that would send fear into the hearts of his enemies, both seen and unseen.

Specter.

Harry remembered reading how Professor Lupin made the Shrieking Shack by howling and screaming during his werewolf school days.

Harry actually liked the name.

He was Specter, the vigilante.

It also worked perfectly for him since he was never truly seen, and he was magical, working as a sorcerer and an assassin.

 **Two Months Later**

Harry stood in his new place. It was fairly large, built in upper New York in the middle of the woods. He managed to buy nearly three square miles of land and build a hidden mansion, or base, there. He wasn't sure what it was. Perhaps it could be his headquarters.

He also made sure it was off the grid, so no one knew about it. Harry made sure it had not only the best technology there was, but the best magical protection possible as well. He thought about doing the Fidelius Charm but dismissed it, believing it wasn't necessary to use it. Instead, he relied heavily on security and repel charms to keep intruders out. No one could come here unless they knew what lay beyond the borders of his territory.

Harry sighed, resting against the couch. He had a big place, but he was lonely.

Harry paused as he realized why he was feeling lonely. He missed companionship.

For two years, Harry never once cared about the company of others, but then he saved Stark and actually enjoyed talking to him because they shared the same interest. Now he missed talking to Stark.

Harry pondered what to do.

Nick Fury told him about the Avengers Initiative and how Fury wanted to recruit others with skills and abilities as a team to fight the battles no one else could. Perhaps that's what he was seeking: to find others similar to him to defeat his loneliness.

Harry got up and knew what he had to do.

He quickly got his bag that Nick Fury sent him in secret through Maria Hill. She gave him a small cube that held all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s intelligence.

Harry appreciate the faith Fury and Hill were placed on him, but he had work to do.

He pulled out the small cube and let it come alive, so he was able to see the information on all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

Harry had to leak something that could cripple the intelligence community; make the enemy come to him instead of him going to the enemy.

* * *

Nick Fury stared at the screen that showed S.H.I.E.L.D. intercepting a strange call. A seller was trying to sell to an unknown party, something called the 'Codex', which seemed to be intelligence on every western intelligence agency.

There was even intelligence on S.H.I.E.L.D. and their agents who were working undercover.

Nick Fury had to get his hands on it. If there was a leak, then this information could be damaging.

Agent Romanoff was off to secure a deal a week ago with Agent Barton to be her 'bodyguard' for a worst case scenario.

"Agent Romanoff," Fury said as the infamous Black Widow made her silent approach to his desk. He didn't hear or see her, but he knew from his long years of experience that she was there.

"Director, the deal went south. Someone came and interfered."

Fury turned around and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Explain."

Natasha Romanoff explained in clear detail what had transpired.

The dealer was an old man, who seemed to know a lot more than he should have. That was until a mysterious figure seemed to have appeared behind him and impaled him with a sword before stealing the information. The figure then moved in to kill the buyers, and every counter attack seemed to have passed through him, leaving him unscathed.

Natasha Romanoff didn't look sick often, but this was one of the few times she did. Fury let her catch her breath before he asked her the most important question.

"Did you see what he looked like?"

"No, Director. He was wearing a hood. It created a shadow over his face, making it impossible to see who was underneath the hood. He wore black clothing with a red sash around his waist, and was also wearing a strange red pauldron on his shoulders as well as a customized chausses that covered his legs," Agent Romanoff said.

Fury eyes opened wide, but he quickly hardened his look.

"Sir, who was he?"

 _'The Specter shall make his appearance against the enemies.'_

Fury remembered the memo that was on his desk before it somehow disappeared. He would have called a security breach on the matter, but now he understood who was behind the little show.

"He doesn't exist, at least not in the intelligence community. He's a story like the Winter Soldier. To those that believe he's out there, we call him Specter. He has been credited with over two dozen assassinations just last year alone. S.H.I.E.L.D. has never gone after him because we would just be wasting resources chasing a ghost," Fury said.

"Should I look into this?" Agent Romanoff asked.

"No, the last thing I want is for you to get in this guy's way. For the time being, I'd rather play it safe," Nick Fury said.

Natasha Romanoff nodded her head and walked out of his office.

Nick Fury didn't know much about his ally. The truth was he had doubts about certain individuals in S.H.I.E.L.D. That's why he gave the 'Toolbox' to his ally. Too many, it seemed foolish, but Fury truly believed he could be something the world needed. He just seemed lost in all sense of the word.

Fury sighed and looked out the window, wondering what his ally was doing. He prayed that by the time he was ready, the world would be too.

Coulson's Report in New Mexico was disturbing, and to say the least, he believed the earth wasn't ready for this type of invasion.

Despite what the World Security Council believed, he knew a team of select individuals were their best defense. It was better than working on a weapon that may or may not work.

He did not like the idea of Phase 2 and knew it would do only more harm than good.

* * *

Author Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I didn't explain it in the story but I shall now. Harry is a Legilimency user. He just isn't aware of it yet. He gain Legilimency after he used the Titan's Enchantment. Next chapter will be base off the Avengers movie. So don't hate.

R&R


	6. Some Assembly Required

**Avengers: Sorcerer of Fortune**

 **Chapter 06: Some Assembly Required**

 **May 1st, 2012**

Beta: SuperSherlockedGallifreyan

Harry stood before Maria Hill, who could only feel nervous and terrified right now.

Nick Fury said he wouldn't contract him any more as he was operating in deep shadow conditions, but it seemed that something clearly happened to cause Nick Fury to break his word. He had sent almost every SHIELD Agent after Harry until Harry finally caught wind of it and decide to leave himself open to know what Nick Fury wanted.

"What can I do for you Agent Hill?" Harry said, standing before the Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"We need you to come in," Maria Hill said bluntly.

"Explain," Harry said coldly.

"The debriefing pack will explain everything. Right now, S.H.I.E.L.D. is at level seven security threat. War is coming, and Nick Fury needs your help," Maria Hill said.

"Go on."

"Despite having the 'Toolbox', there are some things that were kept off of it for security reasons. One of them was this," Maria Hill said, showing him a picture on her smartphone. It was a blue cube that seemed to be emitting a strange light. "This is the Tesseract. It has enough potential energy to wipe out the planet."

"Who took it?" Harry asked.

"His name is Loki. He's from a place called Asgard," Maria Hill said.

"It seems there is much that needs to be discussed," Harry said.

* * *

Harry said nothing as he looked at the debrief pack. He would be working with Tony Stark again. It would be the first time they have met in about two years. There was a Doctor Bruce Robert Banner, who was also going to be in attendance. He was an expert in Gama Radiation and was being asked to track the Cube. What really caught his eye was United States Army Special Forces Captain Steven Rogers. Although, he was technically retired.

Harry remembered Tony Stark telling him about Captain America and his Howling Commando's.

Harry said nothing, but wondered what was going on so bad that S.H.I.E.L.D. brought in heavy fighters.

The Quinjet landed on an aircraft carrier and touched down, allowing Harry to walk out on the ramp.

Harry saw that his Quinjet wasn't the only one that landed.

"Gentlemen, this is Specter," Maria Hill said as Harry nodded his head. "This is Captain Rogers and Doctor Banner." Both men, well the shorter one, looked a bit nervous.

"Oh yeah, hey, I heard you were coming," Bruce Banner said to Captain Rogers, shaking his hand.

"Word is that you can find the cube," Steve Rogers said. Harry said nothing as Agent Hill and Agent Coulson went inside to the bridge. Agent Romanoff stayed behind with a careful eye on Harry.

"Is that the only word on me?" Bruce Banner asked.

"Only word I care about." Captain Rogers answers.

"All of this must be strange for you." Doctor Banner said as he pointed to what everyone was doing.

"Actually, this is kind of familiar," Steve Rogers replied, looking at all the men and woman marching in formation.

"I believe we have met once before. Brazil," Harry said to Doctor Banner.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that," Bruce Banner said, looking away.

"Gentlemen, you might want to step inside. It's about to become hard to breathe in a minute," Agent Romanoff said.

"Flight crews, secure the deck," a voice over the intercom said as everyone rushed about to lock down the Quinjet's.

A strange noise could be heard coming from the side of the ship.

"Is this a submarine?" Captain Rogers asked.

"Really? They want me in a submerged, pressurized, metal container?" Doctor Banner said.

Harry walked along with the rest of them and could see the water disappearing as powerful wind was being blown into their face. A large fan could be seen as the carrier was slowly being lifted up in the air.

"Oh, no, this is much worse," Doctor Banner said.

* * *

They went inside, Agent Romanoff leading them to the bridge.

Nick Fury turned around from his little station and walked up to them.

Captain Rogers walked up, looking around in amazement and pulled out ten bucks, handing it to Nick Fury, who smiled and walked forward to shake Doctor Banner's hand.

"Doctor Banner, thank you for coming," Nick Fury said as the two shook hands.

"Thanks for asking so nicely. So, um, how long am I staying?" Doctor Banner said.

"Once the Tesseract is returned to us, you are in the wind," Nick Fury said.

"Where are you with that?"

Nick Fury pointed to Agent Coulson, who spoke, knowing he had permission.

"We are sweeping through every possible wireless access point on the planet. Cell phones, laptops, ATMs, security camera's, traffic cams; if it's connected to any satellite, it's eyes and ears for us," Coulson said.

"It's still not going to find them in time," Agent Romanoff said.

"You have to narrow your field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Doctor Banner asked.

"How many are there?" Nick Fury said.

"Call every lab you know. Tell them to put their spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I can rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. There are a few places we can rule out. Do you got somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Romanoff, could you please show Doctor Banner to his new laboratory, please," Nick Fury said.

"You're going to love it, doc. We've got all the toys," Agent Romanoff said, leading Doctor Banner somewhere else in the ship.

"Specter, it's an honor to meet you in person," Nick Fury said.

"As well as meeting the illusive Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.," Harry said, shaking Nick Fury's hand.

"There are a couple reasons why I asked you here. The main reason is because you're the only person capable of fighting the Hulk. I'm not asking you to shadow Doctor Banner, but just be ready in case the Hulk comes out."

"That's understandable," Harry said slowly.

"The second reason is I want you to check security on the HeliCarrier. I have no doubt in my mind that Agent Barton, who has been compromised, will be able to sneak on board. You are well known for getting into places that seem impossible to others. This badge will give you full access to the ship," Nick Fury said, handing Harry a S.H.I.E.L.D. Badge.

"What's the third?"

"I want you to fight alongside Captain America. It may be much given how you spend your time alone, but I need a response team when this goes south."

"Any intelligence on the enemy?" Harry asked.

"The enemy's main weapon is the scepter in Loki's hands. It seems to have the ability to control the minds of others when he touches you with it. It could be possible that Loki is gathering an army here on earth by enslaving the minds of humans," Phil Coulson said.

"Is that what we know for certain, or are we guessing?" Harry asked.

"It's the best we could come up with."

"So, we're not able to get intelligence on the enemy. If Agent Barton is with the enemy, could he be doing counter intelligence?"

"Is that possible?" Maria Hill asked.

"Agent Barton is a soldier, not a spy," an agent said. His name appeared to be Jasper Sitwell.

"Even soldiers can reveal secrets if their minds are pulled the right way," Harry said in a calm tone of voice. Jasper Sitwell looked like he wanted to respond, but a cold look from Nick Fury silenced the man.

"If Agent Barton is doing counter intelligence, then we need to prepare for a possible strike from him. How do you suggest we move forward?" Nick Fury said.

"The true question isn't how do we prepare for the puppets, but rather how do we make the puppeteer reveal himself," Harry said.

Silence greeted him as every S.H.I.E.L.D. agent heard his words.

"He's going to strike. There is no doubt of that. Agent Barton's mind right now is merely being toyed with and guided by possible a person who loves tricks and mischief. That means Loki wouldn't have appeared without reason."

"What do you mean?" Nick Fury said.

"Why? Why now? Why show himself now? Does he know something that we don't? There is something going on that we can't see. The timing is too strange of a coincidence that this happened. There is a stage going on, and we can't see what lies behind the curtain."

"So when the curtain rises up, what does that mean?" Nick Fury asked.

"We have to know for certain what our enemy's move is going to be before that curtain rises because if it rises, I fear it may be too late to stop it," Harry said.

Nick Fury nodded his head.

"New orders: check mythological history of Loki and Thor. See what kind of tricks and mischief he does and how he does it. See if there is a pattern of recent events."

Harry pulled Nick Fury aside with Maria Hill watching closely.

"Something doesn't add up. According to Norse Mythology, Loki would never do something so brash as declare war and fight on the front. He's too much of a coward for that approach. That's more Thor's thing. No, something is going on, and I'm not sure what it is. We need answers."

Nick Fury nodded his head before Harry turned around and left the bridge.

* * *

It was six hours later when, surprisingly, Loki was spotted walking inside the Helicarrier after surrendering to Captain America and Iron Man. What was even more surprising was Thor, the God of Thunder, in the flesh.

Now, Harry was alongside the rest of the small team, watching on the surveillance video as Nick Fury went to talk to Loki.

"In case it isn't clear, you try to escape… if you so much as scratch that glass…" Nick Fury said behind a control panel. The steel floor beneath the cage the prison that now had Loki inside opened, causing a powerful suction of wind to be heard inside the microphone. "Thirty thousand feet in a steel trap. You get how that works?" Fury said,sealing the trap door. "Ant…" He gestured to Loki before he does the same to the control panel. "Boot."

Loki gave several chuckles as he walked back towards the center of the cage.

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you," Fury said with confidence.

"Oh, I've heard. A mindless beast makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you that you would call on such lost creatures to defend you?" Loki said in a mocking tone of voice.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You speak of peace, but you kill because it's fun for you. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did," Nick Fury said.

"It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power… unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share? Only to be reminded what is real power," Loki said.

"Well, then let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something," Fury said, walking out the room.

The screen went off, and Harry, along with the rest who were gathered at the table, were a bit puzzled.

"He really has a way with people, doesn't he?" Doctor Banner said.

"Loki is clearly going to drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve Rogers asked the Asgardian Prince.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They are not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army from outer space," Steve Rogers said, almost like he was having a hard time believing what he was hearing.

"So, he could be building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Doctor Banner said.

"Selvig?" Thor said.

"He's an astrophysicist," Doctor Banner said.

"He's a friend," Thor replied, looking worried.

"Loki has put him under some sort of mind controlling spell, along with one of ours," Natasha Romanoff said.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army in the brig," Steve Rogers said.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him." Doctor Banner replies.

"Have care how you speak. Loki may be beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother," Thor strongly threatened.

"He killed eighty people in two days," Natasha Romanoff said in a defensive tone.

"He's adopted," Thor said weakly.

"I think it's more about the mechanics. Where could they possibility set up shop for the Iridium?"

"It's a stabilizing agent. It means that the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D.," Tony Stark said as he walks in with Agent Coulson.

"That would mean Loki wants the portal not to swallow the earth but rather have it open for as long as possible, meaning that Loki will need a place to power the portal long enough." Harry said.

"Are we talking about a nuclear reactor?" Maria Hill asked.

"Nuclear Reactors won't do. Gamma Radiation and Nuclear Radiation don't mix well together. Doctor Selvig would know that."

"That means only a dozen places could be hit, meaning Loki has already picked his place where his army will descend upon us," Harry said.

"Is there any particular kind of power source Loki would need?" Steve Rogers asked.

"He would have to heat the Cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Doctor Banner said.

"Unless Selvig has figured out a way to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect," Tony said as he nods his head in agreement.

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet," Doctor Banner said.

"Finally, someone who speaks English," Tony said, walking forward to shake Doctor Banner's hand. "It's good to meet you, Doctor Banner. You're work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. I'm also a huge fan of when you turn into a huge, enormous, green, rage monster."

"Thanks," Doctor Banner said in a discomforted tone of voice.

"Doctor Banner is only here to track the Cube. I was hoping you could assist him in tracking the Cube." Nick Fury said as he return to the bridge.

"I would start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." Captain Rogers said.

"I wouldn't know about that, but it is strangely powered by the Cube. I also would like to know how Loki was able to use it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Nick Fury said.

"Monkey's. I do not understand…"

"I do," Steve Rogers said excitedly as everyone turned to look at him. "I understood that reference."

"I think we should be focusing on where the battle will be, so we could respond before the whole world falls under attack. I'll run an algorithm on possible locations as Stark and Banner work on tracking the Cube's current whereabouts," Harry said.

"The mystery man himself has spoken," Tony said, shaking Harry's hand. Harry smiled as Tony was trying to lighten the mood.

"Shall we play Doctor?" Tony said after there was some silence. Doctor Banner gestured Tony to follow him to his lab.

"How many security guards do you have on this ship?" Harry asked Fury.

"Do you think I don't have enough?" Fury said.

"When the attack comes, it will be better to have men capable of responding quickly when we fall under attack. I have already created an algorithm base on the idea of an attack."

"Show me," Fury said.

Harry nodded his head, pulling out the idea plan for any attack against the Helicarrier and showed it to Fury on the screen.

* * *

Author Notes: A bit cheesy since it's similar to the movie, but bare with me. This is how Harry will get his start in the world is during the Battle of New York. If you guys don't like, then just move on. For those of you that do, please r&r.


	7. The Castle Falls

**Avengers: Sorcerer of Fortune**

 **Chapter 07: The Castle Falls**

 **Helicarrier – Somewhere in the Atlantic**

Beta: SuperSherlockedGallifreyan

Harry walked through the halls using his legilimency skills to read the emotions and thoughts of the people around him. There was no doubt that something was at play, but he was also sure it wasn't just Loki but SHIELD as well. SHIELD claimed to be using the Tesseract to create a stable energy source. However, what they didn't say was why. As much as Harry would love to pull the secrets out of Fury's skull, he instead was finding himself heading towards Loki's cage.

"Not many people can sneak up on me," Loki said with a smile as he turned to face Harry.

"Not many can say they've earned my personal attention to speak to them," Harry replies.

"You see yourself above others," Loki said in amusement.

"Don't you see yourself in the same way?" Harry replied calmly. Loki chuckled, keeping a smile on his face the entire time.

"I guess I'm not one to criticize another for that. We'll just have to see who stands as one's betters," Loki said.

"We shall," Harry said.

"But you came here with a question."

"Why are you so interested in starting a war with Earth?" Harry asked.

"Oh, concerned about others, are we? Or is it someone you love that concerns you?"

"I have no one. I'm just curious," Harry said.

"Let's just say, the ants have grown too large for their colony and need to stay down. It wouldn't have mattered. You all would have done the same thing in a few years' time as your population is growing too fast to settle elsewhere."

"So, you're saying that your actions are an act of mercy?"

"Hardly. My actions are for one purpose: power. I am, and shall be once again… a King," Loki said.

"Odd place for a king," Harry said.

"A cell is an odd term, but a cell is two things: a place where others put another or where someone waits before the doors open."

"So, you want someone to open the doors for you. Who is opening the doors?" Harry asked.

"You know full well who," Loki said with a laugh.

"I'm afraid I don't. What you are doing doesn't fit your schemes that Thor has told us about."

"My idiot brother. He thinks he knows me, but he never did. No one does."

Harry said nothing as he stared at Loki.

Would he… end up like Loki if he continued to isolate himself? No longer caring about the well-being of others? For a brief moment, it wasn't Loki that Harry was staring at, but a reflection of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Only this Voldemort slowly changed appearance and Harry was looking at possibly a darker version of himself.

Harry turned away and left Loki alone, who was confused by Harry's sudden departure.

Harry ignored the guards as he walked into the lab where everyone was screaming at each other.

"Hey, what's going on?" Harry shouted over everyone.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Harry.

"Basically, we found out that SHIELD was using the cube to create weapons of mass destruction," Tony said, pointing to the screen.

"An explanation, Director."

"It's because of him," Nick Fury said, pointing to Thor.

"I'm confused," Harry said.

"Last year in New Mexico, Thor and his brother had a grudge match that leveled a small town. It was that day we learned not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly and hilariously out gunned."

"So, you decide to build weapons instead," Harry said.

"Our hand was forced. We had to find some way to defend ourselves if we fell into a situation like this."

"Maybe this situation happened because you brought it to your doorstep, Director," Harry said.

Now, he understood what Loki was talking about. It wasn't Loki who would open the door; it was Nick Fury and SHIELD who was doing it.

"Loki is manipulating Doctor Banner and wants him to go Green. Agent Romanoff, would you please escort Doctor Banner to…"

"Where? You rented my room," Bruce Banner said, gesturing towards the detention level.

"The cell was just in case…"

"In case you need to kill me, but you can't. I know. I tried," Bruce Banner said, interrupting Nick Fury. Everyone fell silent as Bruce Banner spoke about his worse experience. "I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth, and the other guy spat it out. So, I moved on. I focus on helping other people. I was doing well by myself before you drag me back to this freak show and put everyone here at risk. Do you want to know my secret Agent Romanoff? Do you want to know how I keep calm?"

A noise caused all of them to look towards the computer signally that the Cube has been found.

Doctor Banner reached it and looked at it in surprise. Before he could say a word, however, an explosion rocked the ship and threw everyone off their feet, causing them to tremble on the ground.

The ship gave a strange noise as if something was causing it to bend.

"Hill!" Fury said, as he started to stand back. Tony and Steve Rogers got up and left. Banner and Romanoff were nowhere to be seen as was Thor.

"External detonation. Number three engine is down."

Harry got up and moved to get outside.

"Specter, I need you at the bridge for technical support," Fury said into Harry's earpiece. Harry looked at the exit before he turned around and headed to the bridge.

"Talk to me," Harry said the moment he arrived on the bridge.

"The Hulk has been set loose, and Thor is currently trying to restrain the Hulk. They are on the lower levels," Maria Hill said.

"Evacuate the lower hangers, and get them to the middle of the ship," Harry said.

Maria Hill nodded her head and moved to carry out what Harry told her.

"Grenade!" Maria Hill shouted as an explosion hit the bridge. Maria Hill was thrown backwards from the force of the blast. The moment the grenade exploded, Harry and Fury moved towards the side of the door and remained motionless.

Moving forward, the moment the first guy passed, Harry stabbed the second guy in the heart with his knife before using him as a shield and shooting the next two men with his FN Five-Seven.

A gunshot brought down the last man down and Harry turned to see Maria Hill back up on her feet with her gun in her hands. Fury had the first man that Harry allowed to pass him in a choke hold, and Fury broke his neck.

Harry pulled back along with Fury to Maria Hill. She covered for them as more men in SHIELD gear appeared in an attempt to get on the bridge.

"We have the Hulk and Thor on Research Level Four. Levels two and three are dark," a voice over the intercom said.

"Sir, the Hulk will tear this place apart," Maria Hill said.

"Get his attention," Fury said as he and Harry open fired at the next wave.

"Escort six-zero, proceed to wishbone and engage hostile. Don't get too close."

"They are not getting through here, so why do they keep trying," Harry said as he took down another.

An explosion caught everyone's attention, and Harry saw it wasn't a grenade attack.

Harry looked around and saw a man with a bow hiding in the air vent. Harry pulled the trigger and fired, but not before he was successful in placing an arrow by the computer. The systems all went down, and Harry and SHIELD could feel the ship starting to spin out of control.

"We are in an uncontrolled descent."

"All engines are shut down," the tech reported.

"Any way to reboot the systems?" Harry asked.

"It will take fifteen minutes to reboot, and we have to be on the water," the tech replied.

"We're at ten thousand feet and dropping at a fast rate."

Harry knew he had no choice. As much as he wanted to hide his ability to use magic, he had to do it.

Harry stretched out his arms, and the ship gave a rock as it was slowly beginning to level properly.

"Specter?!" Fury said shocked. Harry ignores Fury unaware that so many eyes were now watching him.

Harry didn't say anything as he was attempting to slow down the Helicarrier.

"Five thousand feet. All hands to crash stations immediately."

Harry was feeling the strain of attempting to slow down something as huge as the Helicarrier. The hard part was trying to slow it down without damaging it.

"One thousand feet."

It was at that moment, the ship stop moving and was floating motionless in the air. The jerk threw nearly everyone off their feet as Harry was now slowly moving the Helicarrier over the water and allowing it to land safely.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he let go and fell backwards on his buttocks, breathing heavily.

Harry sighed as he looked around and could see people looking at him stunned and in awe.

"When have you've been able to do that?" Fury asked in amazement.

"All my life. You could see why I wanted to keep it quiet. It's not something I want to be questioned about, nor do I wish to be interrogated about either."

"That's why you're so hard to find. Because you can manipulate matter," Maria Hill said.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. I know you want answers, but I like to keep my secrets, at least for the time being," Harry said.

Fury nodded his head. Clearly, it was a gesture of thanks for saving the ship and his crew.

"Agent Coulson, report."

"Has something happened to Agent Coulson?" Harry asked the moment there was no response.

"He's not responding," Fury said, taking off down the corridors. Harry got up and followed.

Fury went to Loki's cage to find it was gone and Agent Phil Coulson was on the ground with blood coming out his mouth.

"Sorry, boss. The God rabbited," Coulson said.

"Just stay awake. Eyes on me," Fury said.

"No, I'm clocking out here." Coulson replies.

"Not an option," Fury said.

"Move," Harry said as he steps in the way of Nick Fury was over Agent Phil Coulson. Harry placed his right hand over Coulson's heart and immediately began to channel his magical energy to heal Coulson.

Coulson let out a breath of relief as he could breathe once again. Harry removed his hand and could easily see Phil Coulson was coming around instead of losing consciousness.

"Help him up. He'll feel a bit weak, but he'll live," Harry said, he and Fury taking Phil Coulson by the arms, bringing him up.

The medical team arrived, and they took over, grabbing Phil Coulson and leading him to the medical hanger.

* * *

Harry, Tony, and Steve Rogers all sat around the table as Nick Fury stood before them. They were the only ones in the room besides Maria Hill, who stood there watching.

"These were in Phil Coulson jacket pocket when he went down. I guess he never did get you to sign them," Nick Fury said as he handed the Captain America Trading Cards to Captain Rogers.

"We're dead in the water. Our communications, the location of the Cube, Banner, Thor. I've got nothing for you guys. I lost my one good eye. Perhaps, I had that coming. The truth is this: my superiors had lost faith in the Avengers Initiative and wanted to build a more reliable source of defense, so they had SHIELD work on the Phase Two prototypes. I didn't believe in them. I was playing a much riskier game. Stark knows this. It was an idea to bring together a group or remarkable people and fight the battles we never could. Phil Coulson believed in that idea. That there was a hero in you. In all of you," Nick Fury said.

Tony said nothing as he got up and left. Harry sighs and follows suit slowly by Steve Rogers.

* * *

Tony, Steve, and Harry were all in the cage to go over the recent events.

"Loki has been playing us for fools since the very start," Tony said.

"There is no question about that. He clearly had everything planned out," Steve said.

"We're not talking about making us look like fools. This is a guy who has a plan within a plan. Nothing is ever straight with him." Harry said.

"Yeah, but he's making this personal," Captain Rogers said.

"That's it," Tony said, suddenly excited.

"What's it?" Captain Rogers said.

"That's Loki's point. He's making things personal. He knows he has to beat us to win, but he wants to be seen doing it. Why?"

"Divide and Conquer," Captain Rogers replied.

"Dive and Conquer is a good strategy, but this is something else. Loki is making it personal and wants to be seen defeating us to erase all doubt of resistance. He wants his rule to go unchallenged," Harry said.

"Right… I caught his act in Stuttgart," Steve said.

"That means Loki is going to do it where there is a large audience, so all could see him defeat us and his army raining down. He wants to do it to mock and humiliate us…" Harry said before Tony and Harry looked at each other.

"What?" Steve Rogers said in confusion; as he looks at the two.

"If Loki is making this personal, then he would make it personal to hurt all of us. That means he's heading to the one power source that would have the power to empower the cube. That would mean only one place on the planet: Stark Tower," Tony said.

"We need to get there as soon as possible. Loki's escape means that the Cube is ready. We have to follow," Harry said.

"I agree," Steve said.

"We need someone to pilot the Quinjet. It's the only way all of us can get there," Harry said. "Tony, you repair Iron Man as best you can. As soon as you're able, get to Stark Tower and shut down the ARC Reactor," Harry said.

Harry walked towards his personal storage area and opened it to see the outfit he created. It held many similarities with his original outfit, only this was made out of Dragon Hide with Unicorn Silk overlapping it. The Unicorn Hair, as Harry discovered, was excellent once it was put together. Harry was also able to place enchantments on his robes that were better than his old ones.

Putting them on, he felt the relief that seemed to be waiting to be released. The robes were surprisingly lighter than he originally thought.

Harry walked towards the Quinjet and got inside as Captain Rogers walked towards him with Agent Romanoff and a man he didn't know.

They all got on board and quickly took off despite the protest of a young SHIELD mechanic, who was kicked out by Captain America.

* * *

"Sir," Maria Hill said, approaching Nick Fury.

"Agent Hill," Fury replied, going through the cards.

"Those cards, sir, they were in Coulson's locker, not his jacket."

Fury sighed, looking at the Captain America trading cards.

"They needed the push," Fury said, looking a bit sad.

"We have an unauthorized departure from docking bay six."

Fury looked up to see Iron Man and a Quinjet taking off.

"They found it. Get our communications up. Do what you have to. I want eyes on them immediately," Fury said.

"Yes, sir," Agent Hill said, turning to carry out those orders.

* * *

Author Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed it. I had Harry reveal his magical abilities, but SHIELD doesn't know it's magic. They think it's telekinesis.

I know many of you have questions about the Titan's Enchantment, but I will reveal more in a later chapter.

The Titan's Enchantment is also consider forbidden because it can, with the right person, allow an individual to bend the will of others. It's not something that is done immediately. It does take time. The longer the people stay together, the more they are devoted to that person.

I'm setting it like this, because Harry is going to be the reason why the Avengers stick together.

Please Remember this story is base of the movies.


	8. Bound for War

**Avengers: Sorcerer of Fortune**

 **Chapter 08: Bound for War**

 **Stark Tower – New York City, New York – May 02, 2012**

Beta: SuperSherlockedGallifreyan

Tony Stark was many things in his life: billionaire, playboy, genius even, inventor, investor. But, he never thought he would be a hero. Ever since Harry Potter came into his life, he had been questioning the weight of his responsibilities.

Harry did warn him; he had a way to make others bend to his will. Even Tony could feel that he was bending to Harry's ideas and words. He was hanging on them like a string in a thread.

Tony didn't understand it. Harry had charisma and amazing leadership skills. When he talked, he couldn't help but listen to what Harry said.

What astonished Tony was the fact that Harry wasn't taking advantage of his talents or even putting them to use in some way. He was running from them. No matter where Harry Potter went,though, people were impacted by his actions.

Tony wondered if Harry was even aware of the impact he had on so many people's lives.

Saving Phil Coulson's life was a huge and dangerous move for Harry. SHIELD would no doubt attempt to contain Harry and find out about his abilities.

Tony wondered if he should protect Harry from SHIELD.

Tony shook the cobwebs out of his head and looked at the Stark Tower.

"Sir, I have turned off the ARC Reactor, but the Tesseract is already self-staining its own energy," JARVIS reported.

"Shut it off Doctor Selvig," Tony said as Doctor Selvig turned around and smiled at Tony. His eyes were indeed strange and seemed to be enlightened in a strange pattern of blue light.

"She can't stop now. Nothing can stop it. She wants to show us something: a new universe," Doctor Selvig said.

"Okay, you've lost it," Tony said, firing his repulsors at the Tesseract, and was instead blasted backwards.

"The barrier is pure energy. It's unbreachable."

Tony quickly looked down and saw Loki standing there with a large smile on his face.

"Got it. Time for plan b," Tony said.

"Sir, the mark seven is not ready for deployment," JARVIS said in protest.

"Skip the spinning rims. We're on the clock," Tony said, landing on his platform. Tony said, nothing but looked carefully at Loki, who walked into his private area casually.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity," Loki said once he was within earshot of Tony.

"Actually, I am planning on threatening you," Tony said, causing Loki to laugh.

"You should have left your armor on for that," Loki replied, looking at Stark.

"Yeah, it does seem a bit of a mileage. I'll give you that, especially when you got the glow stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?" Tony asked in a causal way.

"Stalling me won't change anything," Loki said in confidence.

"Not stalling, threatening. No drink, you sure? I'm having one."

Loki turned around and looked up in the sky.

"The Chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that. What do I have to fear?" Loki asked, unaware that Tony was putting metal wrist bracelets on himself.

"The Avengers," Tony said, opening his scotch.

Loki looked at Stark in confusion.

"It's what we call ourselves. We're sort of like a team. Earth mightiest heroes type of thing."

"Oh, yes, I've met them."

"It does takes us a while to get any traction. I'll give you that. But, let's do a quick head count here shall we? We have your brother, the demigod." Loki turned away at the very mention of Thor. "A super soldier, a living legend, who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breathtaking anger management issues; the world's most deadly spy; a master marksman and a veryangry assassin, and you… you had not only manage to piss them off, but you got on their bad side as well."

"That was the plan," Loki replied, happy at the thought.

"Not a great plan," Tony said as he walked down, holding his scotch. "When they come, and they will, they will come for you," Tony said.

"I have an army," Loki replied as if the idea of mortals and his brother could ever be a threat to him.

"We have a Hulk."

"Do you? The beast has wandered off."

"You're missing the point. There is no throne. There is no version with this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes, and maybe it's too much for us, but everything is going to be on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, we sure as hell will avenge it," Tony said, sipping his scotch.

"Interesting point. Let me tell you a little something about your friends. The master assassin known as Specter, he will kill you all if you do defeat me. He isn't the type to have friends. He will stab you all in the back the moment the time comes," Loki said.

"You would have gotten me back at the Helicarrier with that," Tony said, pointing his finger at Loki. Loki looked confused.

"Did you know, if he really wanted to kill us, he could have done so anytime he wanted? Instead, you remember Phil Coulson right, he saved his life. So, you didn't get to kill him," Tony said,once again sipping his scotch. He enjoyed the look on Loki's face about hearing that Phil Coulson survived being stabbed in his mortal heart.

"He is clearly more powerful than I believed. In that case…" Loki said as he walked up to Tony. "You shall eliminate him for me," Loki, touching Tony in the chest with his scepter.

A metal clang was heard, and Loki once again looked confused. Trying again, allowing the humming to be heard, Loki pressed Tony with his scepter. Again, that metal clang was heard.

"This usually works," Loki said in confusion.

"Well performance issues are not uncommon. One out of five…"

Loki instead grabbed Tony by the throat and lifted him up in the air. Tony began to look a bit blue.

"You will all fall before me!" Loki declared.

"Deploy," Tony cried out before Loki threw him out the window. He felt the wind brushing against him as he fell but could sense his Mark Seven moving in behind him also. A moment later, it clasped onto him, and he immediately ignited his repulsors to prevent himself from hitting the sidewalk.

Tony flew back up, getting level with Loki's face.

"You forgot something else; You pissed me off!" Tony said, firing his chest repulsor at Loki before the demigod could respond.

At that moment, Tony heard a noise and looked up to see a wormhole appearing in the sky, several objects slowly descending upon him.

"Right…" Tony said, his blue screen turning red. "Army."

* * *

Harry leaned over the co-pilot seat to see that Tony arrived too late. The Chitauri were raining down upon New York City.

"Tony, you there?" Harry said into his earpiece.

"You guys are late."

"I'm going out. NYPD needs someone to coordinate them into taking a defense stance," Harry said disappearing.

Harry reappeared on the ground and moved to where the NYPD was making a stand. They were being shot down like fish in a barrel.

Harry jumped on top of a car, the officer in charge looking shocked to see him.

"I need you to get word to the New York City Fire Department to into get into these buildings because the people inside are going to be running straight through enemy fire. Have them lead them through either the subway or the basements. Keep them off the street. When the Military arrives, have a perimeter ready for them as far back as to Thirty Ninth Street," Harry said.

"Why the hell should I take orders from you?" the lieutenant said.

Harry turned around to see another wave of aliens and raised his hands up, firing a powerful exploding curse that killed a dozen of the Chitauri.

The rest scattered into the winds as Harry stood there, his red sash was blowing into the wind as he just stood there for all of NYPD officers to see.

"Get the Fire Department down here now and have them evacuate the citizens from the battle zone. Have them lead the people down to the basement or through the subway. We're going to set up a perimeter all the way down to Thirty Ninth Street," the Lieutenant said, giving orders to the other officers.

Harry moved forward as the Chitauri ground forces moved towards him. Taking out his battle staves and charging them with his magic, Harry ran to them, easily cutting the Chitarui apart. They attempted to fire a few shots, but Harry dodged every single one and was careful so NYPD wouldn't get hit either.

Once he was done with the ground forces, Harry quickly rejoined the others near the base of Stark Tower.

"What's the story upstairs?" Captain America asked Thor, who just arrived and wiped out the remaining Chitauri.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable," Thor said.

"Thor's right. We have to deal with these guys," Tony said in their earpiece.

"How are we going to defeat them?" Agent Romanoff asked.

"I have unfinished business with Loki," Thor said.

"Yeah, well, get in line," Hawkeye said, putting his arrows away.

"Put your personal feelings aside. There is more at stake that all of your desires to get some payback to Loki. That's why he pissed you all off in the first place. It was to keep you all off balance and unable to coordinate with each other to counter attack his army," Harry said.

"We have Stark up top. He could…" Captain Rogers said but stopped when the sound of an old motorcycle was heard.

Doctor Bruce Banner let it fall as he got off and walked towards the group.

"Well now, this seems all horrible," Banner said.

"I've seen worse," Agent Romanoff said.

"Sorry," Banner said apologetically.

"No, I think we could use a little worse," she said.

"Tony, we've got Banner just like you said," Captain America said.

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you," Tony said, appearing around the corner only for a huge creature to appear behind him.

"I don't see how that is a party," Romanoff said sarcastically.

"Doctor Banner, now would be a good time to get angry," Captain America said.

"That's my secret, Captain," Doctor Banner, walking forward before he stopped and looked back at them. "I'm always angry." He then began to turn green, transforming into the eight foot and seven inches being known as the Hulk.

Tony passed overhead just as the Hulk smashed his giant fist into the creature's face, killing it instantly.

The Hulk roared in triumph as the rest of the team looked around to see the Chitauri were now restless, screaming across the city over the death of the creature. Their shrieks almost sounded like a banshee to Harry's ears.

"Guys," Agent Romanoff said, everyone looking up to the portal to see more creatures and Chitauri coming down from the wormhole.

"Call it, Specter," Captain America said.

"Loki wants this fight focus on us. That's exactly what we need. Otherwise, the Chitauri will run wild and around the world. Hawkeye, I want you on that roof and call out all patterns and strays. Stark and Thor, you control the perimeter."

"Can you give me a lift?" Hawkeye asked Tony.

"Right, better clench up Legolas," Tony said, grabbing Barton and taking him up top.

"Thor, before you go, create a thunderstorm to blind the enemies coming in. Hopefully the thunder will also kill some. If you can slow them down with the lightning, then do so," Harry said and Thor took off as well.

"Captain, you and me, we're going to stay here on the ground and have the enemy focus primary on us. Widow, you are to find some way to stop that portal. You're the only one with the skills to do it," Harry said. Agent Romanoff nodded her head and took off into Stark Tower.

"Hulk…" Harry said, turning to green giant.

"Hulk remember you puny man," the Hulk said in a deep voice. Harry paled, fearing Hulk would turn and fight him again. He did not want to go through that again. "You gave Hulk a good fight. Hulk likes you. Hulk will fight for you puny man. Puny man has proven to Hulk. You are a strong little one."

"Thanks," Harry said weakly. "I want you to do what you do best. Smash every single one of them that comes out of the portal. Remember, no one is stronger than you. Show them why," Harry said.

The Hulk looked at Harry before grinning and taking off.

Nick Fury watched the news feed as was everyone else while the alien race

* * *

known as Chitauri rained down upon New York City. He could see Specter, who apparently was a natural leader, take charge, moving into a defensive stance.

"Sir, the Council wants a word," Agent Hill reported. She stood by as Nick Fury removed the news camera and put on the Council.

"Director Fury, the Council has made a decision."

"I recognize the Council has made a decision, but given that it's a stupid ass decision, I've elected to ignore it," Nick Fury said coldly.

Maria Hill knew at once what the Council wanted Nick Fury to do. She also understood the heat and pressure they were putting on him. If it failed, then Nick Fury would take the blame. If it succeeds, then the Council would be heroes.

This is why she hated politics.

"You are the only one close enough. You scramble that jet and…"

"That is the island of Manhattan, Councilman. Until I'm certain my team can't hold it, I will not order a nuclear strike against one of the world's largest civilian populations."

"If we don't hold them here, we'll lose everything," The councilman said.

"I send that bird out, we are already defeated," Fury said, turning off the transmission and returned back to watching the news.

"Do you think I'm wrong?" Nick Fury asked Agent Hill.

"No. I couldn't have refused them like you did. I wouldn't have known what to tell them," Maria Hill admitted.

"Things are about to get heated," Coulson said, walking up to the bridge.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Hill asked.

"It could very well be the last day we ever have. I rather be around friends than in a hospital bed," Coulson said.

Maria Hill nodded her head and turned to the screen where she could see the entire team Nick Fury had made as well as Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton standing together.

She could see Specter speaking to everyone, and they all went off to carry out their assignments. The Hulk turned to Specter, and for a moment, SHIELD was concerned that the Hulk would fight Specter, but he spoke instead. No one could hear what the Hulk was saying, but whatever he said seemed to brighten the mood around the room. The Hulk took off before Captain America and Specter stood their ground as the Chitauri rain down upon them.

She watched in amazement as the living legend and the ghost worked together, taking down as many Chitauri together.

Maria Hill could only wonder what she missed that Nick Fury was able to see?

Something caught her eye on the monitor, and she saw one of the new F-35's model preparing for launch.

"Sir, we have a bird in motion. Anyone on the deck, we have a rogue bird. Repeat, take off is not authorized."

* * *

Harry kicked the Chitauri in the face, causing the alien warrior to fall backwards onto his head. Moving quickly, he stabbed the other Chitauri in the chest, killing the alien immediately. Harrythrew his stave into the back of the Chitauri before the alien could recover, allowing the stave to kill him instantly.

Raising his hand, Harry casted a wordless summoning charm that brought his stave back to his hands immediately.

Harry turned around to see Captain America faring well on his own.

"Ready for the next wave?" Harry said, walking up to Captain America.

"Are you getting sleepy?" Captain America said.

Harry looked around, seeing that the team was faring better than he had hoped.

"I can shut the portal down. Can anybody copy? I can close the portal," the Black Widow said in their earpiece.

"Do it," Captain America shouted out loud, unaware he could speak softly for others to hear.

"No, wait," Tony said.

"Stark, these things are still coming," Captain America said.

"I got a nuke coming, and it's going to blow in less than a minute. I know just where to put it."

Captain America looked at Harry questioning.

"What's a nuke?"

"It's a bomb capable of wiping out the entire city in a blink of an eye," Harry replied.

"Who fired it?" Thor asked, landing beside them.

"If I had to guess, someone in SHIELD," Harry said.

"Fury wouldn't try to kill us, not after he spent so much time and effort to put us together," Captain America said.

"Hence the reason I believe it was the World Security Council who order the attack," Harry replied. "New objective: distract the Chitauri so that Stark can send the Nuke through the portal. Hawkeye, you get to Widow and provide any cover you can."

Harry moved forward to intercept the next wave of Chitauri, casting an exploding curse, killing several at once.

Harry looked up to see Tony with a nuke in his hands, and he was thrusting upwards.

Harry hated feeling powerless to do nothing. Yet, that's what he had to do as he watch Tony enter the portal.

For a few moments, there was no sign of anything, Stark or the Chitauri.

Harry looked at Captain America, and he said the words that Harry wanted to avoid saying and hearing.

"Close it."

Harry watched as the portal began to close. Just at the last second, Tony appeared and was falling out of the sky.

"Son of a gun," Captain America said, watching Tony fall from the sky.

"He's not slowing down," Harry said.

Before anyone could do anything to help Tony, the Hulk appeared and caught Tony in midair. The Hulk landed on the side of the building but quickly jumped off, landing on a car. The Hulk,carefully as he could, placed Tony on the ground as Thor ran up and removed his mask.

Tony laid there motionless, his eyes closed.

Harry couldn't help but feel it was his fault. Even though he knew there was nothing he could have done, it should have been him who carried it into space. He should have died, not Tony.

Hulk gave a roar, causing Tony woke up with a start, gasping for fresh air.

"What just happen? Please tell me no one kiss me," Tony said. Harry smiled, realizing Tony still had his sense of humor.

"We won," Captain America said almost as if he was in disbelief.

"Alright, yeah. Let's not go in tomorrow. Let's just take the day off. Have any of you had some good New York pizza? There is a place around the corner that sells good pizza. I want to try some and celebrate…"

"We're not finished," Thor replied.

"Then pizza later?"

Harry led the way up to Stark Tower, where Loki was crawling to get to his feet. Apparently, just by looking at the damage around Loki, he had the pleasure of being smashed by the Hulk.

"If it's all the same to you, I think I'll have that drink now," Loki said.

* * *

Author Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed it, This is where Harry get's his start and how he leads the Avengers.

Please keep in mind, I am sticking close to the movie storyline. I will be adding my own twist to the story.


End file.
